


RENT

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Movie Fan Fic [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Rent - Larson
Genre: Based on a Musical/Movie, Best Friends, Betrayal, Cheating, Dark Comedy, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, HIV/AIDS, M/M, New Relationship, New York City, Past Relationship(s), Poverty, Recovery, Singing, Therapy, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,</b>
  <br/>
  <b>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> July 26th 11pm Eastern Standard Time...well more like ten minutes to midnight. I'm here in NY and I just finished the first chapter of probably the hardest fic I have ever written. Not becasue of the characters or the plot, but the fact that many people know the musical/movie based on it and that puts a lot of pressure on me to write it well, while keeping to the message of the original, but also putting my own slight spin on it to reflect the characters that I have chosen to represent the original ones. Also I will be mixing the musical and the movie together for the best of both worlds.
> 
> Actually I did not choose the characters and I was originally not going to write this alone. My own personal Clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ was going to join me, but she did not share the same vision as I did and now that i started it, I can see it was the right idea. Don't worry though, we are still going strong on other stories and there are no hard feelings at all. ^-^
> 
> That being said, here are your cast of characters:
> 
> Mark ~ Mikey  
> Roger ~ Frank  
> Mimi ~ Girl!Gerard  
> Collins ~ Patrick  
> Angel ~ Pete  
> Maureen ~ Lindsey  
> Joanne ~ Jamia  
> Benny ~ Brendon
> 
> I chose to gender bend Gerard because I felt leaving him a guy, takes away from the other gay couple. The play reflects the struggle of three very different couples. One straight, one gay, and one lesbian with 1/2 being bi. This is an important distinction to show that these couples are actually not so different and have quite a bit in common other than a circle of friends...and that is struggles in relationships. Also two of the couples consist of people with HIV. It is not as touchy a subject now, but back then, this was ground breaking and I want to do that subject justice as well.
> 
> Please keep in mind as you read this, it is a musical. It is not the easiest thing to translate into a fic, but I did the best so that you guys would know where the singing is and why. I made the song lines bold so that they stand out. At the beginning of each chapter, I will leave the You Tube link for the songs used. I encourage you all to watch them if you don't know the songs to get a better idea of the cadence. It will make it more pleasurable and fun to read! ^-^
> 
> Also I will not be using all the songs from the musical or movie. Some would just slow the tempo of the story down. If there is a song that you want to know if i am using or really want me to use, you can leave me a comment about it. For this fic, I would really appreciate if you do read it, that you DO leave a comment. I would like a lot of feedback on it so I know if I am moving in the right direction with the characters and the script.
> 
> Okay, enough of my inane banter. Please enjoy the first chapter of my version of Rent.

A car pulls up to a light. A man that is clearly homeless moves up and begins to wash the car’s windows. The driver is clearly unhappy by this and starts to shout at the man to stop. When the light turns green he speeds off nearly hitting the man and causing him to drop his bucket and dirty wash rag. They both get run over. The homeless man curses the driver and then walks away. Mikey puts his camera down. He looks at his watch. It’s late and he has captured enough footage for today, plus he has no light on his camera so any video he shoots at night depends on what little illumination he gets from the city. He puts his Bell and Howell Super 8 away, the last gift he received from his parents when he was still in film school. He makes sure the satchel is secure on his body and then mounting his bike he rides back to his apartment building in the heart of Alphabet City.

“Hey you made it.”

“Yup.”

Mikey wheels his bike into the loft that he shares with his best friend Frank. He is sitting on their tattered sofa quietly strumming his guitar. Mikey remembers when Frank had his band and the loft would be filled with the sounds of a new song he would be working on. The loft used to be filled with a lot more back then. Now it’s just filled with... Mikey takes his satchel off the pulls out his camera. He trains it on Frank.

”Smile.”

Frank doesn’t look at him, but he sees his eyes roll.

”Mikey…you know I hate that thing pointed at me.”

”Yeah, but have I ever cared?”

Frank gives a light chuckle.

”No and I guess you don’t still.”

Mikey keeps the camera trained on Frank as he speaks.

”December 24th 1989, from here on in I shoot without a script…to see if anything come of it.”

”You mean instead of your old shit?”

Frank adds sarcastically as Mikey moves closer, since his zoom went long ago.

”First shot Frankie, tuning his Fender guitar…”

”…that won’t tune.”

”Yeah, we can totally hear that. He's just coming back from half a year of withdrawal from chasing the dragon.”

”No I haven’t. I never inhaled that shit…wait are you talking to me?”

”No, not at all. So Frankie, tell the folks at home what you are doing.”

”Well, I’m trying to write one great song…”

Mikey internally curses as the phone rings. He can see Frank is saying a silent prayer. Mikey turns the camera off, but decides to let the answering machine pick up. The room fills with the sound of Frank and Mikey chorusing the only thing you hear before anyone talks.

**”Speak.”**

”Mikey? Sweetheart? Are you home, its mommy.”

Mikey groans cause his mom still talks to him like he is 10 even though he is twice that age. Frank giggles on the sofa and Mikey throws a pillow at him.

”Listen sweetheart, I just called to say that we miss you very much and that we had hoped you were coming home for the holidays, but I guess your friends are more important than visiting your family. I mean it’s not like you see your cousins any other time then the holidays and now you aren’t even going to be there. I don’t know what I should tell Cindy and the kids. I guess I will just say that you said hi and sorry. Hope you and Frankie are enjoying the hot plate, just be careful and don’t leave it on when you leave the house. Oh and your father and I are so sorry to hear that Lindsey dumped you. She was such a nice girl too. Well, I guess she had her own reasons for wanting to be a lesbian. Don’t worry though, you’ll bounce back soon enough with another one…hopefully this one is straight, but I guess you can’t tell by the way they look. Anyway, gotta go, love you sweetheart!”

The machine clicks off and Mikey looks at Frank. Frank can’t hold it in anymore. He falls off the sofa laughing his ass off.

”Oh man, you should have kept recording, that shit was priceless!”

”Yeah, well next time your parents call, I will be sure to pick up and hand you the phone.”

”Oh fuck, please don’t.”

Frank get on his knees in a mock plea and now Mikey rolls his eyes. He lifts his camera and trains it on Frank again.

”Okay, where were we. Oh yes. So Frankie, tell the folks at home what you are doing.”

Frank starts to roll his eyes again, but repeats his line.

”Well, I’m trying to write one great song…”

The phone rings again interrupting them.

”For Christ sakes!”

”Can Jewish guys say that?”

”Of course we can Frankie, it’s not a rule.”

Frank and Mikey’s recorded voice fills the room again.

**”Speak.”**

”Chestnuts roasting...”

”It’s Patrick!”

Mikey grabs the phone as Frank runs to the window.

”Hey!”

”Frankie?”

”No man, it’s Mikey!”

”I’m downstairs, throw down the key.”

”Frankie’s at the window.”

Patrick walks out of the phone booth that he was in and moves up to the building. He sees Frank and waves.

”Catch and come on up!”

Frank drops a leather pouch that contains the key to the loft. He watches Patrick catch it and ducks back inside. Patrick is distracted by the key and does not see the three men moving up behind him until it is almost too late. Patrick realizes he is in danger and takes off down an alley. It looks like he is going to make it, but then he trips and they descend on him. They grab his wallet, but of course it is empty. Instead, they steal his coat and give him a quick beating for not having anything more of value. Patrick groans curled up in a ball to stave off the pain. It’s almost midnight on Christmas eve and he is going to freeze to death in an alley.

”Hey, are you okay?”

Patrick looks up and sees the most beautiful creature he has ever seen before.

”An angel.”

”That’s sweet, but my name is Pete, although I go by Angel too.”

”It fits.”

The boy, Pete, blushes and helps Patrick up.

”Come on, let’s go take care of these wounds.”

Patrick notes that he is bleeding and tries to move away.

”You might not want to touch me.”

”Why not honey?”

Patrick takes a deep breath.

”I’m HIV positive.”

”Well so am I, so it all works out don’t it? Now stop being stubborn and let me care for you.”

Patrick is almost too stunned to comprehend what he just heard. He lets himself be led down the alley and out into the night.

* * *

”Where the fuck is he, it’s been way to long.”

”I’m gonna go look for him.”

”I’ll stay here in case he shows up.”

Mikey gives Frank a small smile. He knew Frank would not be the one to leave. Frank has not left the loft since he decided to detox himself. Six months is a long time to hide though and Mikey hopes one day Frank finds a reason to leave again. Just as Mikey is opening the door the phone rings again. Without thinking he lunges for the phone.

”What the fuck is taking you so long?”

”Ho ho ho boys.”

”Shit!”

”What?”

Mikey covers the speaker.

”It’s fucking Brendon.”

”Shit!”

”Hey guys, I know you are both there. I need the rent.”

”What rent?”

Now Frank moves closer to the phone and hits the speaker button. Brendon’s fake happy voice fills the room.

”Last years rent.”

”Wait a fucking minute, you said we didn’t have to pay!”

”Yeah, you said we were golden after you bought this place. Your poor ass was still living here with us remember?”

Brendon sighs.

”Yes yes, you guys, me, Patrick, and Lindsey…how is the drama queen?”

At the moment the clock struck midnight signaling the next day had arrived.

”She’s performing tonight.”

”Yes, I am well aware of that. You still working with her as her production manager Mikey?”

”Uh no, not as of two days ago.”

”Awww, trouble in paradise?”

”Actually we have not been going out since last month.”

”Whoa, that’s news.”

”Yeah, she dumped him for someone else.”

”Frankie!”

”Really, what’s the name of the lucky stud taking his place?”

Frank and Mikey chorused at the same time.

”Jamia.”

Laughter filled the room from the speaker as Mikey sighed and Frank worked hard to hold his own in.

”Be that as it may, rent is due or I will have to evict you. I’ll be seeing you guys in a few.”

Brendon hangs up and Frank gives the phone the finger. Mikey hangs up the receiver, which was stupid that he was still holding it. Frank plops down on the sofa and picks up his guitar and starts working on the same tune he was when Mikey came home. Less than a bar in the amp blows the fuse.

”Fucking great.”

Mikey moves to the window to lift the curtains to let in the light the city has to offer.

**”How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day.**

**Headlines--bread-lines, blow my mind and now this deadline "eviction--or pay"--Rent.”**

Frank gets up throwing his guitar down and kicking his amp in frustration.

**”How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong though they once sounded right and rare.**

**When the notes are sour where is the power you once had to ignite the air?”**

Mikey turns from the window and looks at Frank.

**”And we’re hungry and frozen.”**

Frank smirks back.

**”Some life that we’ve chosen.”**

They chorus at the same time.

**”How we gonna pay, how we gonna pay, how we gonna pay last year’s rent?”**

Frank is starting to see his breath in the air. He goes and grabs the steel drum they use as a garbage can into the middle of the room. Mikey grabs a bunch of candles and lights them so at least they can fucking see what they are doing. Frank pulls out his lighter and grabbing a piece of the garbage, lights it on fire then drops it back into the can.

**”How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue.”**

Mikey sees what Frank is doing and nods his approval.

**”How can you generate heat when you can’t feel your feet…”**

**”...and their turning blue?”**

Mikey smiles as Frank finishes his thought. He watches Frank move away to find stuff to burn. Mikey walks up to the barrel and looks at the flame.

**”You light up a mean blaze…”**

Frank returns with two piles of papers in his hand.

**”…with posters…”**

He drops a handful of his bands old posters into the barrel causing the fire to grow. Mikey looks at the other pile in his hand and nods.

**”and screen plays.”**

They both watch their life’s work burn and turn to ash. They look at each other with the light of the fire dancing on their faces.

**”How we gonna pay, how we gonna pay, how we gonna pay last year’s rent?”**

They begin to hear noises outside. Mikey and Frank move to the fire escape and see that they are not the only building without power or heat.

”I guess I didn’t blow the fuse huh?”

There is a crowd of people outside gathering; the residence of Alphabet City who are sick of being bullied. They know that the power was cut on purpose by the owner of the block. The street musicians are out trying to keep the crowd entertained and maybe make a few pennies. Mikey looks at the mess that is their existence.

**"The music ignites the night with passionate fire."**

Frank sees some students that were from the same film school that Mikey went to.

**"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit."**

Mikey goes and grabs his camera. He points it at the crowd and begins filming.

**”Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground...”**

The heat from the drum is finally starting to penetrate their bodies and Frank turns to Mikey and smiles then he looks back out over the crowd.

**”…and feel the heat of the future's glow.”**

People start to wave at the camera. Some of them give the finger and Frank gives it right back. Mikey sings to the crowd near him and they sing back.

**”How do you leave the past behind when it keep finding ways to get to your heart.**

**”It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out til you're torn apart. Rent!”**

Not to be out done, Frank starts his own chorus with his side of the group.

**”How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers your own blood cells betray.”**

Making its way down the street, parting the crowd is black Range Rover and everyone knows who’s driving it. They all turn to it as it gets closer.

**“What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away.”**

In the car Brendon watches as his former neighbors, now tenants make rude gestures as they sing at him. He takes a deep breath as he pulls the car to a stop and prepares to get out.

**”Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand.”**

He looks up at the building he once lived in with Frankie and Mikey looking down on him and the crowd. Mikey has that fucking camera of his trained right on him. Frank leers and points to Mikey.

**”Use your camera to spar.”**

Mikey looks at Frank and smiles.

**”Use your guitar.”**

Brendon gets out of the car and shouts at them as they shout back the same words.

**”When they act tough, you call their bluff.”**

As Brendon pushes through the crowd away from his vehicle…not before he puts the alarm on though, he makes his way to the building. Mikey and Frank are still singing and inciting the crowd.

**”We’re not gonna pay…”**

The crowd under Mikey join him.

**”We’re not gonna pay…”**

Now the crowd under Frank joins.

**”We’re not gonna pay…”**

Brendon gets to the sidewalk.

**”…last years rent, this years rent, next years rent!”**

The crowd is chanting at him.

**”Rent rent rent rent rent! We’re not gonna pay rent!”**

Brendon looks up at Mikey and Frank. The ones that started it all. They both smile down and hush the crowd.

**”Cause everything is rent.”**

They both flip him off and then duck back inside. Brendon shakes his head and as the crowd goes back to their homes, he heads back to his car. The last to leave the area is a young woman with bright red hair. She is still looking where Frank and Mikey just were. She gives a small smile and then heads back to her own apartment.


	2. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **One song**   
>  **Glory**   
>  **One song**   
>  **Before I go**   
>  **Glory**   
>  **One song to leave behind**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I struggled with this chapter a bit. It took a lot of thinking to have the story flow well with the characters singing, but i think I nailed it. Feedback of your opinion is greatly appreciated for this fic. ^-^
> 
> So we find out more about Frank and meet Gerard...well Gee Gee, remember, Gerard is a girl, not transgendered or in drag like Pete. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_**Songs In This Chapter :** _

**[One Song Glory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66Gaq2lkWpc&index=4&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) **

**[Light My Candle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urfB-_iX-gE&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=5) **

”He’s been taking too long. I’m gonna go look for him.”

Mikey put his jacket on.

”I’ll stay here in case he shows up.”

It was a dumb thing to say, but Mikey smiled at him anyway.

”Thanks Frankie oh and take your AZT.”

Then he was gone. Frank picked up his guitar and looked at it. It had been so long since he wrote anything. He sighed and put it down. He picked up his acoustic instead and headed to the window and the fire escape. He climbed it till he got to the roof top. Climbing up and off he looked around. The city was a glow even though it was long after midnight. Frank remembered when he was part of that glow. When he was in a band making music, making a difference. He didn’t play anymore and he didn’t sing…but sometimes…sometimes when the mood caught him right…

**One song**

**Glory**

**One song**

**Before I go**

**Glory**

**One song to leave behind**

**Find one song**

**One last refrain**

**Glory**

**From the pretty boy front man**

**Who wasted opportunity**

As Frank let the muscle memory take over, he drifted his mind off to when he was on the stage. He was singing and playing for all his worth and then…he saw her. She was not beautiful by the usual standards that everyone conformed to, but there was something. A spark he was drawn to. They talked for hours after the set it seemed. He was riveted by everything she said, but her smile, that is what kept him. The description of her that he would hold forever spilled out of his soul in harmony with his playing.

**One song**

**He had the world at his feet**

**Glory**

**In the eyes of a young girl**

**A young girl**

**Find glory**

**Beyond the cheap colored lights**

**One song**

**Before the sun sets**

**Glory - on another empty life**

**Time flies - time dies**

Frank belts out the last line and rises putting the guitar back. He walks to the edge of the building where he had thoughts of seeing if he could fly a few times. 

**Glory - One blaze of glory**

**One blaze of glory – glory**

He falls to his knees clutching his fist to his chest singing for all he’s worth.

**Glory - One blaze of glory**

**One blaze of glory – glory**

He rises wiping away any traces of tears and looks again at the world surrounding him. They were young and stupid and thought they could do anything. They shared needles and each other’s internal warmth. They played with danger. A heated liquid bullet game of Russian Roulette…and they lost.

**Find**

**Glory**

**In a song that rings true**

**Truth like a blazing fire**

**An eternal flame**

**Find**

**One song**

**A song about love**

**Glory**

**From the soul of a young man**

**A young man**

He recalls sitting with her in an alley, rain falling all around them. They should have been in the apartment safe and sound with his friends…their friends? It never mattered, only she did. He cooed softly as she placed the filled needle against her vein and pushed in eventual death, but not in that form. No, death came on a form. A simple piece of paper proclaiming they had a disease, a virus that would consume them slowly, chipping away at their youth as fast or slow as it pleased. It was still happening to him, but would not happen to her. She decided to be master of her own destiny. He found her at the helm of her water filled vassal one night. The steering wheel in the shape of silver metal now coated with gentle crimson. He wanted to die that night, he almost joined her in her journey, but he had friends and they took his ticket…so he stayed.

**Find**

**The one song**

**Before the virus takes hold**

**Glory**

**Like a sunset**

**One song**

**To redeem this empty life**

**Time flies**

**And then - no need to endure anymore**

**Time dies**

Frank voice dies off. He no longer wants to play or feel, but being sober, he has no choice to do so. He remembers what Mikey said, so he heads inside and get a drink and take his tablet form of borrowed time. He decided to walk inside the building moving down the dark stairwell. It was kind of stupid with no lights, but he knew his way around. He did not see as he passed the floor that was just above them a glint and a smirk in the corner. He got to the door and let himself in. Putting his guitar down he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He opened the little pill bottle that controlled his life now and placed the proper contents in his mouth chasing it with the still cold alcohol. He swallowed just as there was a knock on the door. Wiping his mouth he walked into the living room navigating the dark with ease and placed the bottle on the table.

”What, did ja forget your key again Mikes?”

Frank went to the door and opened it. It was not Mikey. It was instead a slip of a girl with bright red hair. She was holding a small candle.

**”Gotta light?”**

Frank stared for a moment. Something about the girl.

**”I know you…you’re shivering.”**

She walked in like she owned the place, but still curious. She reminded Frank of a cat.

**"It's nothing, they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet."**

**"Would you light my candle?"**

**"What are you staring at?"**

She stood there holding out the white candle expectantly. Frank was mesmerized. She managed to find the only light in the rundown apartment filtering in through the grimy window panes. He shook it off just as she stumbled a bit.

**"Nothing"**

**"Your hair in the moonlight"**

**"You look familiar"**

**"Can you make it?"**

Frank caught her at the last minute. He found the box of matches and lit the small candle. It lit up her face and he saw a small smile grace her lips. The urge to care for her like a stray kitten was strong.

**"Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning."**

**"Anyway. What?"**

She caught Frank staring again and he felt himself blushing like a fucking teenager.

**"Nothing. You’re smile reminds me of…"**

He saw her roll her eyes a bit, but the smile didn’t leave her lips.

**”I always remind people of…who is she?”**

Frank blurted out the answer even letting her name grace his lips.

**”She died, her name was April.”**

She turned away from him and he cursed himself for being so careless. When she turned back, the candle was out and her smile was hidden once more.

**”It’s out again. Sorry bout your friend.”**

**”Would you light my candle?”**

Frank stepped forward and struck another match. He lit the wick and her smile returned. Then…what?

**”Ah, well…”**

He needed her to leave. He didn’t know why, but he did. Just as he was about to say so she jumped.

**”Yeah…ow!”**

Frank saw the tiny candle starting to really melt.

**”Oh the wax, it’s dripping…”**

She lifted her hand and smiled.

**”Between my…”**

He saw the shine of it on her skin.

**”…fingers…”**

This time he looked in her eyes and saw a glint of something else.

**”...I like it.”**

Now Frank was in high gear, she had to go.

**”…I noticed, oh well goodnight.”**

He turned away so she would take the subtle hint. He saw her shrug and head to the door. It got dark once more except for the moonbeam she was standing in. He was trying to figure out what happened when he heard another knock. He had not closed the door when she walked in, which was stupid considering the neighborhood, but when he turned he saw her silhouette only.

**”It blew out again?”**

She patted her body and then began to search the floor in the dark.

**”No, I think that I dropped my stash.”**

He watched her trying to see the practically black wood without a source of light. His brain still pulling at something he was not getting.

**”I know I’ve seen you out and about, when I used to go out.”**

**”Your candles out.”**

He felt stupid stating the obvious, but she seemed to not care as she got on the floor as began to feel around with her hands. Once again she reminded him of a cat.

**”I’m illin’, I mean I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure, is it on the floor?”**

**”The floor?”**

Frank felt himself dropping to his knees to search for something he knew was no good. He looked up to ask her how big it was when he saw that she was crawling ahead of him and her ass…well let’s just say, he had the perfect view. Her voice started him.

**”They say that I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?”**

Frank was slow to process what she just said.

**”What?”**

She smirked.

**You’re staring again.”**

Frank choked on his words as he stuttered like a fool.

**”Oh no, I mean you do…have a nice…I mean…”**

**You look familiar…**

The eye roll returned and along with it bluntness that usually accompanies impatients.

**”Like your dead girlfriend.”**

Frank inwardly cringed, but kept going.

**”…only when you smile, but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else.”**

She continued to look about as she answered him.

**”Do you go to the Cat Scratch club, that’s where I work, I dance. Help me look?”**

Recognition lit Frank’s face in the dark.

**”Yes!, They used to tie you up.”**

Now he could hear her eyes rolling.

**”It’s a living.”**

He back peddled slightly.

**”I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs.”**

He had been smiling when he said this, but stopped when that glint came back to her face. She crawled over to him again.

**”We could light the candle. Oh won’t you light the candle?”**

Frank lit it again and was greeted with her smile and that look in her eyes that he knew too well. He stood up.

**”Why don’t you forget that stuff, you look like you’re 16.”**

She huffed and stood up herself.

**”I’m 19, but I’m old for my age. I was born to be bad.”**

Frank knew that kind of thinking led to trouble.

**”I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that.”**

She scowled at him.

**”I have no heat, I told you.”**

Frank had none either, but he knew it was more than that.

**”I used to sweat.”**

She turned her back on him.

**”I have a cold.”**

Frank didn’t believe a word.

**”Uh huh, I used to be a junkie.”**

She turned in circles still searching the floor.

**”Now and then I like to feel good.”**

Frank took a step and found something under foot. He looked down and saw the small bag of off white powder.

**”Oh here it…”**

She turned with a gleam in her eyes.

**”What’s that?”**

He quickly ducked his arms behind his back pushing the package into his back pocket mumbling.

**”Candy bar wrapper.”**

She smirked and started towards him raising the candle to see what he had. He quickly backed up and as she got closer, he blew the candle out.

**”We could light the candle. Oh what’d you do to my candle?”**

Frank fell back on the sofa as she held the blown out smoking candle in front of him.

**”That was my last match.”**

She climbed on the sofa and sat on the arm draping her legs over his lap.

**”Our eyes will adjust, thank God for the moon.”**

Frank was trying not to look at her legs.

**”Maybe it’s not the moon at all; I hear Spike Lee’s shooting down the street.”**

She leaned in a whispered into his ear taking his hand.

**”Bah humbug, bah humbug.”**

Her skin was soft. Frank held in a groan.

**”Cold hands.”**

She laced her fingers with his.

**”Yours too, big, like my fathers. Do you wanna dance?”**

She pulled his up off the sofa.

**”With you?”**

She laughed and used his arm to twirl her around.

**”No, with my father.”**

He let go of her hand.

**”I’m Frankie.”**

She smiled and started to dance behind him.

**”They call me, they call me, Gee Gee.”**

She reached into his back pocket and plucked the package out and playfully sticking out her tongue disappeared out the door. Frank just watched her go. He was still standing there when Mikey returned.


	3. Two Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today For you, Tomorrow For Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's nice to have a husband that knows the play enough that he can read the chapter and tell me if it is hard to understand. So far, i am pretty on point, which makes me happy! ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter, Mikey & Frank meet Pete through Patrick. Then Mikey goes to help his ex, but instead finds the other "woman" there and has to deal with that.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_**Songs In This Chapter :** _

_**[Today For You, Tomorrow For Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G51cIrBvp4&index=6&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) ** _

_**[The Tango Maureen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QfCIQgD94&index=7&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) ** _

 

The next morning Frank woke up to the smell of coffee and a message in the frost on the window where the fire escape was.

”Did I miss something last night?”

Mikey held the cup out to him.

”Just met our upstairs neighbor.”

Frank took a sip of the coffee and sighed.

”Must have been some meeting.”

Frank was about to say something else when the front door opened and Patrick walked in carrying a 10 gallon pickle jug.

”Merry Christmas Bitches!”

”Fuck, where have you been?”

”I had a little delay last night.”

”A little delay?”

”Is that all you can say after six months Frankie?”

”Um…hi?”

Patrick shook his head and laughed.

”This boy could use some Stoli.”

Patrick pulled out their favorite vodka brand. They used to drink this when they all lived together and had much more means splitting the rent and everything else. He tossed the bottle to Frank.

”Whoa, you actually start getting paid the good money from MIT?”

Patrick took the rest of the stuff out of the barrel and handed it to Mikey.

”Dude, Marlboros and Cap’n Crunch? Are you loaded now?”

”Nah, I actually got fired for…how did they put it…my theory of actual reality, but now I got a gig at NYC.”

”Oh sweet!”

Frank went to pull off the Stoli, but Mikey grabbed the bottle.

’Dude, it’s like nine AM man.”

”Yeah, and it’s fucking Christmas, so your point?”

”So, you two going to see the performance tonight?”

”Yeah.”

”Nope.”

”Geeze Frankie, what is your excuse this time?”

”Uh…no flow?”

”Ah, well I can help with that problem.”

Patrick pulls a wad of twenties out of his vest.

”Dude, what are you Midas?”

”Nope. Gentlemen, if I can introduce our lovely benefactor of this Christmas feast, who is not only a genius, but cute as hell to boot too. My friend, say hello to Pete “Angel” Wentz.”

Patrick cleared off the table in front of the boys and then opened the door and let in a young man dressed in a women’s Santa style coat and black and white striped leggings with a pair of gorgeous black high heeled boots. She did a twirl and then curtsied.

”Today for you, tomorrow for me.”

She then began to dance to a beat that Patrick provided.

**”Today for you, tomorrow for me!”**

Patrick smiled and turned to Mikey.

**”And you should hear her beat.”**

She pulled more money out and handed it to Frank and Mikey. Frank looked at it and then at her.

”You earned this on the street?”

She smirked.

**”It was my lucky day today on Avenue A,when a lady in a limousine drove my way.**

**She said, "Dahling be a dear haven't slept in a year**

**I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"**

**"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up. I believe if you play non-stop that pup will breathe its very last high-strung breath. I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"**

The boys looked in shock at Pete, but Patrick was fully in awe of him. Pete continued his story.

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**We agreed on a fee - A thousand dollar guarantee, tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree.**

**Now who could foretell that it would go so well, but sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour - Evita - in all her glory On the window ledge of that 23rd story, like Thelma & Louise did when they got the blues, swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews.**

The boys started cracking up at hearing this and passing the Stoli around.

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

Pete danced about the room drumming on everything with his sticks in perfect rhythm with Patrick. At one point he even jumped from the floor on to the table without missing a beat. He twirled around as Frank and Mikey cat called him. He then jumped off in front of Patrick.

**Then back to the street where I met my sweet, where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete.**

Patrick suddenly started to get uncomfortable and Frank and Mikey raised their eyebrows.

**The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome and I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet!**

**Sing it!**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you – tomorrow oh oh oh for me!**

She ended the dance with another twirl and landed in Patrick’s lap.

”Bravo bravo!”

Frank and Mikey clapped.

”Wow, you are amazing!”

”Nah, just another one of the Alphabet City avant garde.”

”Look how modest my baby is.”

*ring ring*

Everyone was talking when the phone rang. They let the machine get it.

”Mikey?”

Mikey jumped off the sofa like his ass was on fire and lunged for the phone.

”Lindsey! Hi, uh, hey, what’s up?”

Frank and Patrick started to laugh. Pete looked confused so Patrick whispered in her ear about what was going on.

”Oh uh, sure I can do that.”

Mikey had his back turned and Frank did a whipping action toward it making Patrick and Pete laugh. Mikey hung up with a smile on his face and then quickly schooled it before turning around.

”Man, can you believe her? Fist she dumps me for this lawyer Jamia and now, now she wants me to go down to the stage and fix some technical problems she having. The nerve!”

All the while he is talking he is getting his coat on and grabbing his messenger bag. Patrick holds in his laughter as Frank clears his throat.

”So you’re not going to go right?”

”Oh well…”

Mikey already has his bike and lock in hand.

”I mean, I said I would just drop by and check it out. The protest is for a good cause after all.”

”Uh huh. So what about you Frankie? What are you gonna do while lover boy is busy.

”Hey!”

Patrick ignored Mikey and looked at Frank.

”Oh, I guess I’ll just hang out here and count the presents.”

He holds up the bottle of Stoli.

”One.”

”Why don’t you come with Pete and I.”

”Where are you guys going?”

”Life support meeting.”

”Oh Christmas day?”

Pete turned to Mikey and smiled quietly.

”Some people don’t have anywhere else to go you know.”

Mikey felt bad for saying that.

”Sorry.”

”Don’t sweat it.”

Pete smiled.

”Nah, I’ll stay here.”

”Suit yourself.”

”I may stop by after I fix the equipment. Do you think they will mind if I take some footage?”

”You can always ask.”

Frank watched the three leave. He looked back at the window and the invitation starting to melt in the sunbeam hitting it.

”It’s for the best.

He opens the Stoli and takes a gulp making a face.

*

*

*

Mikey parks his bike on the side of the stage and chains it just ‘cause he is paranoid. He sees a silhouette of a woman.

”Lindsey?”

”Guess again.”

The woman steps out of the shadows and Mikey swallows hard.

”Hey, you must be Jamia.”

”And you must be Mikey.”

”Yeah, uh…Lindsey called me to help out. Is she here?”

”No, and I told her not to call you. I said I could handle it.”

”So you have background in tech?”

”No, but I went to law school so it can’t be that much harder, besides, I called someone already.”

”Right, so I’ll just…”

Mikey went to leave.

”Wait…um…he’s three hours late.”

Mikey smirked. He stepped onto the stage.

”So what’s wrong?”

”The samples won’t delay and the cable…”

Mikey cut her off as he looked at the mother board.

”There’s another way”

He flicks a few switches and points to the microphone.

”Say something, anything.”

Jamia walks up to the microphone and leans in.

”Test, one two three.”

Mikey sighs

”Anything, but that.”

There is a tango coming from someone’s window and it seems to be perfect so Jamia picks up the melody.

**”This is weird”**

Mikey starts mumbling back.

**”It’s weird.”**

Jamia looks at him.

**”So very weird.”**

Mikey turns to Jamia.

**”Fuckin’ weird.”**

Jamia turns away again.

**I'm so mad, that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I'm with you.**

Mikey steps away from the board.

**Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain and you're thinking of drinking gasoline?**

Jamia looks at him now.

**”As a matter of fact...”**

Mikey nods sagely.

**”Honey, I know this act. It’s called the Tango Lindsey.”**

Mikey starts doing a stiff tango as Jamia rolls her eyes.

**”The Tango Lindsey, it’s a dark dizzy merry go round. As she leaves you dangling…”**

Jamia shakes her head.

”You’re wrong.”

**”…your heart she is mangling.”**

”It’s different with me.”

**”And you toss and you turn, ‘cause her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn, and you churn and…”**

Jamia looks up.

**”Rebound? I think I know what you mean.”**

Mikey nods his head sagely again and Jamia looks shocked as they sing together.

**”The Tango Lindsey.”**

Now Mikey knows they have something in common. He continues.

**”Has she ever pouted her lips and called you…Pookie.”**

Jamia laughs at the stupid pet name.

”Never.”

Mikey regroups.

**”Have you even doubted a kiss a kiss or two?”**

Now Mikey sees recognition in Jamia’s eyes.

**”This is…spooky.”**

Now Jamia wanted her questions answered.

**”Did you swoon when she walked through the door?”**

Mikey nodded sadly.

**”More than swoon, so be…cautious.”**

Jamia pressed even though she did not want the answer.

**”Did she moon over other guys?”**

**”More than moon.”**

Jamia covered her mouth.

**”I’m getting nauseous.”**

Mikey walks up to Jamia and offers his hand. They begin their own tango to the music. Mikey is impressed.

”Where did you learn to tango?”

Jamia smirks.

”With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's And you?” 

Mikey tries not to let Jamia intimidate him. He looks her square in the eye.

”With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center “

Jamia nods and turns them around so that she is leading.

”Man, this is hard backwards.”

Jamia dips him and gives a small smile.

”You should try it in heels.”

She then drops him hard and his head hits the ground. When Mikey comes to, he sees Jamia’s hand out for him. He stands up and he is in a fine tux. Jamia is in a silver dress and all around him there are couples dressed the same. Then he sees her. With her long black hair and painted red lips. She is wearing a red dress and completely stands out from everyone one else in the room. He watches as she dances with varying couples, standing between them as they crowd her. Mikey is suddenly pulled back and into Jamia’s arms who takes lets him take the lead again.

**”She cheated!”**

**”She cheated!”**

**”Lindsey cheated!”**

**”Fucking cheated!”**

**”I’m so mad I should give up right now.”**

Mikey holds Jamia closer.

**”Gotta’ look on the bright side, with all of your might.”**

Suddenly Lindsey shows up and cuts in stealing Jamia.

**”I fall for her still anyhow.”**

Lindsey dances with Jamia for a bit and then just when she is about to kiss her, she spins her away and lands in Mikey’s arms. As she dances with Mikey, Jamia looks on and they sing together.

**”When you’re dancing her dance, you don’t stand a chance, her grip of romance makes you fall.”**

Jamia looks at Mikey pleading with her eyes.

**”So you think might as well…”**

Lindsey runs a finger over Mikey’s lips and goes to kiss him when someone brushes past them and suddenly she drops Mikey for another man.

**”Dance a tango to hell…”**

Mikey and Jamia both watch as Lindsey picks a random women and she joins the man. Mikey and Jamia find each other in their abandonment.

**”At least I’ll have tangoed at all.”**

They go back to their own dance and continue to sing together as they watch Lindsey dance with everyone, but them.

**”The Tango Lindsey. Gotta’ dance till your diva is through. You pretend to believe her, cause in the end you can’t leave her.”**

They watch her dancing closer to the exit.

**”But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb, till your glum and you bum and turn blue.”**

Lindsey finally exits with a handsome man and a beautiful woman. She turns and blows a kiss at them. Mikey lets go of Jamia.

**”Why do we love when she’s mean?”**

Jamia sighs.

**”And she can be so obscene..”**

”Mikey, Mikey, Mikey!”

”Fuck, my head.”

”Are you alright, I didn’t mean to drop you like that.”

Mikey comes to and finds himself on the floor of the stage with Jamia crouched over him. He rubs his head.

”Yeah, I think so. Oh, so while I was out, I think I figured out the problem.”

Jamia helps Mikey up and he goes back over to the mother board. He flips some switches and turns a dial or two.

”Try the mike again.”

After her conversation with Mikey, Jamia is feeling pretty down about her relationship.

**”My Lindsey ey ey ey.”**

The echo is back and Mikey smiles.

”And patched. Wow, I feel great!”

Jamia looks at the smile on Mikey’s face.

”I feel lousy.”

The phone on the stage rings. Mikey watches as Jamia crosses to pick it up.

”Hey babe, we are…whoa, did you just call me…Pookie?”

She turns back to Mikey and he just nods. Jamia rubs her head feeling a headache coming on.

”No, yeah, we’re patched. I’ll talk to you later.”

Mikey and Jamia look at each other and echo.

**”The Tango Lindsey.”**

Mikey steps off the stage patting Jamia on the shoulder. He unlocks his bike and mounting it, heads over to the support group.


	4. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **There’s only us, there’s only this…**   
>  **”Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.”**   
>  **”No other road, no other way, no day, but today.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a pretty emotional chapter. It contains a few triggers. An HIV support group for one and drugs being pushed on someone. It is also pretty sad and fuck I started to cry writing the ending. :(
> 
> Also, I had no reason to choose the names of the people in the group, so they will not be mentioned in the tags. 
> 
> The singing can be a little confusing at the end, but I think i broke it up pretty well for you to understand. The back and forth lines at the end are kind of sung at the same time. Please watch the video first to under stand it better before reading. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

Songs in this chapter:

**[No Day, But Today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z28yAI2okuM&index=8&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) **

[ **Out Tonight** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig3t3xwTEJc)

[ **Another Day** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig3t3xwTEJc)

Pete and Patrick sat in a circle with the rest of the support group.

”Ryan”

”Spencer”

”Haley”

”Bert.”

”Ashlee”

”Hi, I’m Pete, but you can call me Angel”

”Patrick.”

”Great, welcome everyone, I’m Jepha. Shall we begin?”

The group began to sing to start the meeting.

**There’s only us, there’s only this…**

A loud crash was heard. Everyone looked over and Patrick rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. It was Mikey being his bumbling self.

”Excuse me, sorry, I…oops?”

”And you are?”

Jepha looked at him and smiled.

”Oh, I’m not…I mean I don’t…that is…*sigh*, I’m Mikey. I’m with Patrick. I was wondering if I could do some filming…”

Mikey held up his super eight.

”…for a documentary I am working on.”

No one in the group seemed to mind, so Mikey took that as an okay.

”Make yourself comfortable, we will continue once you are settled.”

Mikey smiled and Patrick finally let out his snicker. Pete cuffed him a bit and winked at Mikey. Mikey got his camera and began filming as they started singing again.

**”Forget regret, or life is yours to miss.”**

”Ugh, I can’t do this.”

Bert stood from his seat and began to pace.

”What’s wrong Bert?”

”I…I just…this credo of ours, I can’t get behind it. I mean, my T-cells are low today and I regret that for sure.”

”Alright, but how do you feel today?”

Bert looked at Jepha.

”Huh?”

”Right now, how do you feel today?”

”Um…best I felt all year?”

”Well then, why choose fear?”

Bert smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

”Simple, I’m a New Yorker. Fear’s my life.”

The group laughed along with Mikey, but then got quiet when Bert dropped his arms.

”Look, I find what you teach suspect, cause I’m used to relying on intellect, but I try to stay open to what I don’t know….”

Then Bert looks up at the camera and Mikey and for a moment Mikey thinks he sees Frank’s face.

”Reason says I should have died three years ago.”

Haley hugs Bert as he sits down again and the group continues their credo.

**”No other road, no other way, no day, but today.”**

* * *

”Come on girl, you can do this.”

”I’m just tired and fuck, who would come here on Christmas?”

”Men looking to get away from the family bullshit, just…let’s just go make them pay.”

Gee Gee looked at her coworker and smiled.

”Yeah, lets.”

Gee Gee and she made it to the stage and got their positions. Gee Gee took a breath and then as the music started she spun around to face away from the audience and waited for the curtain to lift.

**”What’s the time? Well it’s gotta be close to midnight. My body it talking to me…”**

She slips one side of her kimono off her shoulder revealing it to be bare and looked over it at the audience.

**”…It says it’s time for danger.”**

She turns back away from them listening to them whistle.

**”It says wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight.”**

She turns her body sideways and lifts the bottom of the kimono a little revealing a creamy white thigh just above her boots.

**”I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger.”**

She now faces the audience fully with her hands holding the kimono still closed.

**”I had a knack from way back, for breaking the ruled when I learned the game, so get up, life’s too quick…”**

Gee Gee throws off her kimono revealing a black leather demi bra and leather boy shorts that match the boots. The howls fill the room.

**”I know some place sick, where this chick will dance in the flames.”**

She does a sexy circle undulating her hips as she spins.

**”We don’t need no money. I always get in for free.”**

She runs a hand up her chest to her neck.

**”You can get in too if you…”**

She brings her hand back down and runs it over her crotch.

**”…if you get in with me. Let’s go…”**

The cat calls go wild as she winks.

**”ouuut tonight. I have to go ouuut tonight.”**

She lands on her knees hard and starts to crawl forward. She is joined by two other girls and they start to dance in sync.

**”You wanna prowl, be my night owl?”**

She lies on her back and spread her legs wide tipping her head back, then bringing them closed quickly, flipping onto her stomach and dragged to the edge of the stage where men in business suits are waving money in her face. She takes the money and steals ones hat off the table.

**”Then take my hand we’re gonna howl! Ouuuuut tonight!”**

She stands up and then running a thumb from her tongue to her crotch, she thrusts at the audience punctuating it with a hah. Someone hands her a drink and she downs it quickly.

*

*

*

”Night Gee Gee.”

Night girls!”

Gee Gee bursts out the club doors some hours later still feeling the performance in her bones.

**”In the evening I’ve got to roam, can’t sleep in the city of neon and chrome. Feels too much like home, when the Spanish babies cry.”**

She briskly walks to her building and looks up and sees Frank in the window playing guitar. She runs up the stairs to her apartment and then strips off her coat. She opens her own window and climbs on the fire escape.

**”So let’s find a bar, so dark we forget who we are and all the scars from the nevers and maybes die!”**

Gee Gee begins to climb the stairs on the escape to the next floor where Frank’s apartment is.

**”Let’s go ouuuut tonight. I have to go ouuut tonight. You’re sweet wanna hit the streets? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat, just take me ouuut tonight.”**

She speeds up and looks in the window. Frank sees her and she smiles.

**”Please take me out tonight.”**

She pushes the escape window open and steps in. He’s still watching her in awe.

**”Don’t forsake me. Ouut tonight.”**

She crawls to the end of the couch he is not perched on and begins to crawl forward. When she reaches him she crawls in his lap.

**”I’ll let you make me. Ouuut Tonight.”**

She pulls a baggie of heroin out of her breast and dangles it in front of Frank.

**”Tonight, tonight tonight tonight!”**

She kisses him soundly. At first he kisses her back, but then he jumps away and he looks…angry.

**”Who do you think you are, barging in on me and my guitar? Little girl hey, the door is that way. You better go, you know the fires out anyway…”**

Frank moves further pointing to the door and turns his back on Gee Gee.

**”Take your powder, take your candle, you’re sweet whisper, I just can’t handle. Take your hair in the moon light, your brown eyes, good bye good night.”**

Frank walks to the door and opens it. Gee Gee gets off the sofa and walks slowly over to him. She places a hand on his back and he shudders.

**”I should tell you, I should tell you. I should tell you, I should…NO!”**

He pushes her hand off and turns angry. He starts to advance making her back up toward the table.

**”Another time, another place, our temperatures would climb, there’d be a long embrace. We’d do another dance, I’d be another play. Looking for romance, come back another day. Another day.”**

Having trapped her against the table, Frank turns again gripping his guitar. He retreats back to where the sofa is. Gee Gee looks at him and she sees how broken he is. She steps forward slowly singing her own song.

**”The heart my freeze or it can burn. The pain will ease, if I can learn. There is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last.”**

She reaches him and touches his shoulder again. This time he sags under the weight of it.

**”There’s only us, there’s only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day, but today.”**

Frank recognizes that as the credo of the life support group. He thinks about what she said and then remembers what she does and loses it again. He pulls away and puts his guitar down waving his hands in the air and pointing a finger at Gee Gee.

**”Excuse me if I’m off track, but if you’re so wise, then tell me, why do you need smack?!”**

He makes to push her back, but she moves on her own.

**”Take your needle, take your fancy prayer, oh and don’t forget, get that moon light out of your hair! Long ago you might have lit my heart, but the fires out, ain’t never gonna start!”**

This time he walks her towards the door and she steps over the thresh hold. He continues to sing as he uses his words to force her down the stairs.

**”Another time, another place. The words would only rhyme, we’d be in outer space. There’d be another song, we’d sing another way. You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day. Another day!”**

Gee Gee reaches the bottom realizing that she has no coat and it is bitter out, but she is angry and hurt by Frank’s rejection. She walks into the street where she can see his window and sings to it.

**”There’s only us, only tonight. We must let go, to know what’s right. No other course, no other way, no day but today.”**

Frank comes to the window that was left open earlier and sees Gee Gee in the street with white breath coming out of her mouth. Her cheeks are flushed and it hurts him. He sees Mikey, Pete, and Patrick coming up the street. They join her and Pete places his coat over her shoulders. The four begin to sing at him as he sings back.

**”I can’t control…”**

**”Control your temper.”**

**”…my destiny.”**

**”She doesn’t see.”**

**”I trust my soul…”**

**”Who said that there’s a soul.”**

**”…my only goal is to be.”**

**”There’s only now…”**

**”Who do you think you are…”**

**”…there’s only here.”**

**”…barging in on me, ....”**

**”Give in to love…”**

**”…and my guitar.”**

**”…or live in fear.”**

**”Little girl hey…”**

**”No other path…”**

**”…the door is that way.”**

**”…no other way…”**

Gee Gee breaks free from everyone and moves forward her eyes meeting Frank’s tired ones.

**”No day, but today.”**

Frank knows how much he’s hurting her, but he stays convicted.

**”The fire is out anyway.”**

Gee Gee keeps her mantra up with everyone backing her up.

**”No day, but today.”**

**”Take your powder, take your candle.”**

**”No day, but today.”**

**”Take you brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette.”**

**”No day, but today.”**

**”Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace.”**

**”No day, but today.”**

**”Another dance, another way, another chance, another day.”**

Frank on the verge of tears turns and heads in closing the window. Pete walks up to Gee Gee and hugs her from behind and Mikey stands with Patrick shaking his head at Frank’s stubbornness.

**”No day, but today.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	5. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Sunny Santa Fe would be so nice.”**
> 
> Frank pulls out a coin and tosses it in the cup. Patrick does a mock bow and then flips the coin back out at him. Mikey gets up as Patrick starts to spin drunkenly around the pole.
> 
> **”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and leave this to the roaches and mice.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know this chapter is short, but it has two and a half songs in it and the next part is going to be pretty big so i said fuck it. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Songs in this chapter:

 

**[Will I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okMdC9-YqrE&index=11&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) **

**[Santa Fe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHmKaG4ZDNE&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=12) **

**[I'll Cover You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUY_st9c-QA&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=13) **

 

Frank sat looking out the window. Gee Gee was gone and the other guys went back to the meeting. Frank guessed that it was just a break moment. He looked at his guitar. He picked it up and tried to play, but nothing was coming. He sighed and put it back down. He looked outside. He had not been out there since he got clean almost eight months now. Frank stood up and touched the window. It was cold against his hand. 

”What could happen right?”

Frank out his coat on and walked to the door. He opened it and headed down the stairs. He arrived at the bottom floor and placed his hand on the door handle. He froze for a second and then taking a deep breath he opened it and stepped outside.

* * *

Mikey remained quiet as the meeting reconvened. He thought about Frank and Gee Gee and wished that there was something he could do to get through to his best friend. Mikey was lost in thought when Bert, the guy from earlier stood up to speak again.

”I think the thing I worry about most is that people would make fun of me. Ridicule me. I mean…”

He looks at Pete and Patrick.

”>…no offense to you guys at all, but I’m not gay, I just got into a car accident and needed a blood transfusion and bam, here I am HIV positive, never knowing if I am going to tip fully over.”

Pete nodded in understanding.

”I guess, what I’m trying to say is…”

**Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare?**

As Bert sings, the other’s join in. Soon it becomes like a round almost and even Mikey joins in. He is still recording when a familiar figure walks in the door that he never thought he would see, but he is ever so happy to and it bring tears to his eyes.

* * *

Frank walked in and heard everyone singing. It was not hard to pick up the tune and the simple chorus. Simple, but the words held so much meaning. He saw Mikey on the other side of the circle and smiled shyly at him. As he moved forward he saw Patrick turn his head and smile. He and Pete let go of each other and Frank took the space between them. They hugged his tightly and Frank knew he made the right decision.

*

*

*

After the meeting the four friends went to grab something to eat to celebrate Frank’s coming out party. Frank playfully hit Patrick and Pete giggled. They were almost to the subway when they was two cops harassing a homeless woman. Mikey picked up his camera and started filming as Patrick cleared his throat.

”Evening officers.”

”Smile for Ted Kopel officers.”

Mikey snarked as they saw his camera and started to leave. Pete went over to see how the woman was. She was fine and she was pissed…but not at the cops.

”Hey man, who the fuck do you think you are!? You gonna use me to get rich by selling this shit to the news?!”

”Whoa, easy sugar. He wasn’t trying to piss you off. He was just trying…”

The woman pushed Pete’s away and got up.

”Yeah, I know, he was trying to ease his guilty about having a nice place to live as a starving artist while I live on the street at the mercy of the elements.”

Frank leaned into Patrick.

”Wow, I’m glad I left the apartment, look at all the excitement I missed.”

Patrick punched Frank and Frank shrugged. The homeless woman began to walk off and then turned around.

”Hey Fellini, you got a dollar?”

Mikey shakes his head and the woman smirks.

”I didn’t think so.”

She walks away and Mikey stands there feeling shitty. Frank puts an arm around him and leads him to the subway stairs. As they walk through the turnstile and down to the platform Mikey is still feeling bummed out. Pete walks up to him and takes his arm.

”New York City, center of the universe. Times are shitty, but I’m pretty sure they can’t get any worse.”

”You said it girl.”

Pete smiles for Patrick. They get to the platform and Pete lets go of Mikey and faces the boys.

”It’s a comfort to know, when singing the hit the road blues, that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York….”

The train arrives and the doors open as Pete steps backwards onto the mostly empty car motioning with her finger for the boys to join her.

”…would be…a pleasure cruise.”

”Ha ha ha, now you are talking.”

Patrick watches Pete sit along with Mikey And Frank. He leans against the pole as the train takes off.

**”Well I’m thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle.”**

Patrick takes off his coat and hand it to Pete.

**”And I’m sick of writing papers I know.”**

He squats down rocking with the movement of the train.

**”And I’m shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle. All this misery pays no salary so…”**

Mikey pulls out his camera as Patrick grabs a cup and hold it out like he is begging.

**”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Sunny Santa Fe would be so nice.”**

Frank pulls out a coin and tosses it in the cup. Patrick does a mock bow and then flips the coin back out at him. Mikey gets up as Patrick starts to spin drunkenly around the pole.

**”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and leave this to the roaches and mice.”**

Patrick starts ohing for the camera making Mikey and Frank laugh. He then stops in front of Pete and tips his hat. Pete smiles at him and crosses her slender legs.

**”You Teach?”**

Patrick nods and covers his heart with his hat in a mock of someone dying.

**”I teach, computer age philosophy, but the students would rather watch TV.”**

Pete shakes her head.

**”America.”**

Frank and Mikey do the same mock salute as Patrick.

**”America.”**

Patrick puts his hat back and then touches Pete’s face.

**”You’re a sensitive aesthete. Brush the sauce on the meat. You can make the menu you sparkle with rhyme.”**

Pete blushes.

**”You can drum and gentle drum and I can seat guests as they come, chatting not about Heidegger, but wine.”**

Patrick starts to move down the train car engaging with the other passengers. Some are ignoring him, but others smile back as he sings.

**”Let’s open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Our labors would reap financial gain.”**

He makes his way back and stops in front of Frank.

**”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and save from devastation our brains.”**

He playfully grabs the side of Frank’s head and shakes it making him laugh. Pete gets up and joins Patrick as he winds his way around the poles again.

**”We’ll pack up all our junk and fly so far away, devote ourselves to projects that sell.”**

They makes their way back and twist around one pole with Patrick holding Pete swaying.

**”We’ll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, forget this cold Bohemian hell.”**

Pete and Patrick both start ohing for the camera in harmony. Then they both collapse onto the seat next to Frank. Mikey sits next to Pete. Patrick puts his feet up on the pole in front of him as Pete rests her hand on his thigh and squeezes Mikey’s hand with his other one. Patrick tips he head towards Frank.

**”Do you know the way to Santa Fe? Tumbleweeds. Prairie dogs.”**

He closes his eyes tipping his head back and Frank looks at Mikey and Pete.

**”Yeah.”**

*

*

*

After lunch, Frank and Mikey head back to the apartment. Frank is hoping to catch Gee Gee and apologize and Mikey needs fresh batteries. Pete and Patrick wave goodbye and begin walking through Central park together holding hands. Pete turns to Patrick and smiles.

**”Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter, just pay be back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I’ll cover you.”**

Patrick smiles and pulls up their hands to kiss Pete’s.

**”Open your door, I’ll be your tenant. Don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I’ve got to spare, I’ll be there and I’ll cover you.”**

Both boys stop walking and turn to each other.

**”I think they meant it when they said you can’t by love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, one life, be my life.”**

They turn circles like school children with both laughing. Pete spots a guy selling coats. He pulls Patrick towards him still singing together.

**”Just slip me on, I’ll be your blanket. Where ever whatever, I’ll be your coat.”**

Pete points to a coat and the guy hands it to her. Patrick turns around as Pete slips it on him.

**”You’ll be my king, and I’ll be your castle.”**

Patrick turns around feeling the sleeves and nods.

**”No, you’ll be my Queen and I’ll be your moat.”**

Pete pays the man and the two continue on their way.

**”I think they meant it when they said you can’t by love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life.”**

They stop again in a clearing and both face each other.

**”I longed to discover something as true as this is.”**

Then they started trading lines back and forth.

**”So with a thousand sweet kisses…”**

**”When your cold and lonely.”**

**”With a thousand sweet kisses…”**

**”You’ve got one nickel only.”**

**”With a thousand sweet kisses…”**

**”When you’re worn out and tired.”**

**”With a thousand sweet kisses…”**

**”When your heart has expired.”**

Then they sing together again.

**”Oh Lover, I’ll cover you. Yeah yeah yeah. Oh lover…I’ll cover you.”**

Pete looks into Patrick’s eyes and smiles. Patrick cups Pete’s chin and they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to have more info about my writing or just complain about it in private, feel free to follow me @momijineyuki  
> I answer all DMs and follow everyone! You will get updates of what fics are coming next, what chapters are being updated, and maybe a teaser or two. ^-^


	6. Life Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You make fun, yet I am the one who is attempting to do some good or do you really like living in a place where people piss on your doorstep every night.”
> 
> Brendon makes his way around to where Mikey and Frankie are.
> 
>  
> 
> **”Bohemia Bohemia, is a fallacy in your head…”**
> 
>  
> 
> He lays a hand on Mikey's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> **”…this is Calcutta, Bohemia is dead.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this one is a doozy! One of the biggest if not the biggest song in the whole musical. Once again i urge you to watch the videos before reading.
> 
> I also chose to skip Maureen's (Lindsey's) Over the moon speech cause I just hate it along with glossing over Roger and Mimi's (Frankie and Gee Gee's) song I should tell you cause it slows the momentum of the main song La Vie Boheme.
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

Songs in this chapter:

**[La Vie Boheme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYc7sH6vZhU) **

**[La Vie Boheme B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-vME4vk3vA&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=17) **

Frankie is walking with Mikey to Lindsey’ show. He is trying to stay cool, but he is looking up and down the streets for her.

”Relax man, Angel said she will be there.”

”I fucked up man. I fucked up so badly.”

”She’ll understand.”

Mikey put an arm around Frankie’s shoulders and they kept trudging through the dirty snow and slush of the city.

* * *

Gee Gee was huddled with her fellow addicts. They were standing waiting to buy from their pusher. No one knew his name, and he kind of liked that old ’72 Curtis Mayfield song. He would play it on an old Walkman as he dealt. 

”And what can I do for you pretty lady?”

Gee Gee fought to roll her eyes as the music leaked out of the shitty speaker.

_For all junkies to see_

_Ghetto prince is my thing_

_Makin' love's how I swing_

_I'm your pusherman_

”Hey daddy, I’m lookin’ for a little somethin’ to get me by on this lonely night.”

”I got just what you need baby.”

Gee Gee watched as he reached into his bag and pulled out the little bag of brown crystals. She was about to reach for it when she heard a voice.

”Hey.”

She turned and saw Frankie. She looked at the guy again and then back at him. He was out of the apartment and huddled in his leather jacket. Mikey was with him too. The wing man. That made her smile.

”Just a minute daddy, I’ll be back.”

She stepped away and walked over to him.

”Hey.”

”So I wanted to say…”

”Forget it.”

”No, I was out of line, I shouldn’t have…”

Gee Gee could see Frankie struggling. She put a hand on his arm.

”It’s okay really.”

”Come to dinner, after the show?”

”Sure.”

Frankie smiles and then gets pushed off balance. He looks and sees the pusher.

”Hey man, back off, she’s mine.”

Frankie knows how to deal with this asshole. He gets right up into his face.

”You back the fuck off! She doesn’t need you anymore, she has me. Don’t worry though, you can find someone else to take her place, you found someone to take mine.”

The guy sneers, but backs off.

”She’ll be back, they all come back.”

Gee Gee shivers as he walks away. Frankie wraps his arms around her.

”Come on, let’s go.”

They run across the street to the theatre area. There is a crowd, but they see Mikey, with Pete and Patrick. They squeeze in and Mikey pats Frankie on the shoulder and Pete gives Gee Gee a hug. The lights go down and Lindsey takes the stage.

“Last night, I had this dream…”

*

*

*

”What the fuck are you so happy about?”

Lindsey is pissed and Mikey is smiling. Jamia is trying to hold her back from kicking the shit out of the poor boy. The peaceful protest turned into a riot complete with cops beating on homeless people and all the Christmas decorations going up in flames. Worse, Frankie saw that Brendon orchestrated the whole thing. Lindsey was going to rip his nuts off…after she got through with Mikey if he didn’t stop smiling.

”Guess who’s gonna be on the 11 o’clock news?”

”What?”

”They bought my riot footage.”

”That’s great Mikey!”

Frankie patted Mikey on the back. Lindsey’s eyes went wide.

”You caught the whole thing?”

”Yup!”

Mikey beamed and Lindsey pushed away from Jamia and sidled up to Mikey.

”That was so sweet of you Michael, however can I repay you?”

Lindsey slid a hand up Mikey’s chest and Mikey swallowed hard. Jamia stepped up pulling Lindsey back.

”WE can buy him dinner.”

”Y-Yeah, that works.”

Mikey had a feeling that Jamia could beat the shit out of him. Pete, Patrick, and Frankie were laughing.

”Can we get inside, I’m cold.”

Frankie let go of Mikey and hugged Gee Gee close as they made their way to the front of the Life Café.

”Oh no, please, not tonight, it not a…”

”Wait, what’s going on?”

Mikey and Frankie stood in the doorway with the host trying to shoo them away.

”We don’t have any room and…”

Mikey looks. There are many empty tables.

”What are you…”

Suddenly they are pushed out of the way as Brendon and a bunch of uptight business men show up.

”Ah Mr. Urie, right this way.”

Lindsey saw red and lunged for him. Both Mikey and Jamia had to hold her back as she snarled and spit words at him.

”You need to keep your hellcat in check Michael.”

”You need to stop going around running things so you can get your way like a spoiled brat Brendon.”

Frankie sneered at him. Brendon was about to say something when he saw Gee Gee. He smirked and Gee Gee gave him a cold stare pushing herself into Frankie’s chest. Brendon left and the host returned.

”Like I said you have to go.”

”Why, what’s wrong with us? Why are they better?”

By now a crowd from the riot was gathered with them. The host sighed.

”You guys sit here all day and you never buy anything. The café is for paying customers…like them.”

Mikey pushed forward.

”That’s not true, why I had a cup of tea the other day and…”

”You couldn’t pay remember?”

”I…oh, right.”

The host was about to say something else when Pete pushed forward.

”We’re covered tonight honey.”

He fanned the bills in his hand out and the host resigned with a sigh. There was a whoop of rejoice and the crowd moved in. they pushed four tables together and all sat down. Patrick, who admittedly was more than a little high, looked over and saw Brendon.

”Brendon Urie III? What brings you to the Life Café?”

Mikey rolls his eyes as Brendon stands up. He raises his glass to the table and looks at Lindsey.

”A toast to Lindsey’s noble try. It went well.”

”Go to hell!”

”Tell me was the yuppie scum stopped? Not counting the homeless, how many tickets were comped?”

Lindsey tries to get up, but Jamia holds her down. Mikey tries to change the subject.

”So why isn’t Muffy…”

Brendon rolls his eyes.

”Alison.”

”Yeah, why isn’t she here?”

”If you must know, we had a death in the family.”

Pete looked up.

”Who died?”

”Our akita.”

Frankie’s eyes go wide and looks at Mikey.

”Evita!”

Patrick catches the clue and starts to laugh trying to muffle it. Pete swats him, but she is laughing too. Brendon not understanding what is funny leaves his table and walks over to where Gee Gee and Frankie are sitting.

”Gee Gee, I surprised. A bright and charming girl like you hangs with these slackers…who don’t keep their promises.”

”Bullshit.”

Frankie growls and Gee Gee lays a hand on his thigh.

”You make fun, yet I am the one who is attempting to do some good or do you really like living in a place where people piss on your doorstep every night.”

Brendon makes his way around to where Mikey and Frankie are.

**”Bohemia Bohemia, is a fallacy in your head…”**

He lays a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

**”…this is Calcutta, Bohemia is dead.”**

He smirks and returns to his table of investors. Mikey looks at him and all the faces at the table. Brendon is challenging him. He stands up surprising even himself and walks to the head of the table.

**”Dearly beloved, we come to say our goodbyes.”**

Frankie and Patrick rise and start to mumble in Latin like they were at a funeral.

**"Dies Ira, Dies Illa Kyrie Eleison Yitgadal V' Yitkadash"**

Mikey turns around and crosses his arms over his chest falling back. Everyone at the table catches him.

**”Here she lies, No one knew her worth The late great daughter of Mother Earth On this night when we celebrate the birth."**

Everyone begins to rock Mikey back and forth.

**”In that little town of Bethlehem We raise our glass…"**

Lindsey climbs on the table just as Mikey is flipping forward and picking up a glass to do his own toast mocking Brendon’s. She slips her fingers into the side of her tight pants and shimmies them down mooning Brendon and his investors, one of which is his father in law, who is not aghast like the other older men.

**"…You bet your ass to...La Vie Boheme."**

The whole table gets up and starts to get into a groove. They start to echo Mikey.

**"La Vie Boheme. La Vie Boheme. La Vie Boheme. La Vie Boheme."**

As the crowd continued to chant, Mikey started to get into his speech.

**”To days of inspiration, Playing hookey, making something Out of nothing, the need To express to communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane, Going mad."**

As Mikey did his little dance on the table, the other goers were doing a little line down on either side of him giving him more confidence.

**”To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension, Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad."**

The suits bristled at this and Mikey pointed right to Brendon’s father in law who gave him a hard stare.

**”To riding your bike Midday past the three piece suits. To fruits, to no absolutes To Absolut, to choice To the Village Voice. To any passing fad."**

Lindsey made her way to the front of the line and clung to Mikey’s legs laying her head on his outer thigh as she looked up at him adoringly.

**”To being an us for once, Instead of a them."**

Now Mikey points to Brendon and smirks as the investors get upset. Brendon tries to calm them down. Jamia moves up pulling Lindsey away from Mikey and grabs her ass. Once of the investors looks at them. Lindsey’s smirks.

”Hey Mister…she’s my sister.”

She then leans in a kisses Jamia dirty. The guy gulps and turns away, but still sneaks a look. Mikey jumps off the table as everyone choruses back to their seats.

**"La Vie Boheme."**

The waiter shows up with a pad to take everyone’s order.

**”So that's five miso soup, Four seaweed salad, Three soy burger dinner, Two tofu dog platter, And one pasta with meatless balls."**

Frankie makes a face.

”Eeww.”

Patrick rolls his eyes.

”Tastes the same.”

Gee Gee chuckles.

”If you close your eyes.”

The waiter continues.

**”And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here?"**

The whole group shouts back.

**”Wine and beer!”**

Gee Gee gets up on the table now and Pete joins her.

**”To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo. To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou."**

They do their own little dance where Gee Gee gets behind Pete as he is down on all fours and pretends to fuck him. At the same time Patrick dances to the front of the table and picks up Lindsey.

**”Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, Creation, Vacation."**

Patrick picks up Lindsey facing the investors and she spreads her legs wide as Mikey sings and shrugs.

**”Mucho masturbation.”**

Brendon rolls his eyes as Patrick and Lindsey keep singing and dancing.

**”Compassion, to fashion, to passion When it's new."**

Now the whole table is getting into it even more. Gee Gee looks over at Frankie, but he seems to be distant. Patrick switches from Lindsey to Pete.

**”To Sontag.”**

**”To Sondheim.”**

Frankie asks to cut in on Patrick and Pete and Gee Gee feels completely ignored now.

**”To anything taboo.”**

Frankie and Patrick hop on the table and do a horrible tango.

**”Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage."**

Patrick points to Frankie.

**”Lenny Bruce.”**

Frankie chuckles and points back to Patrick.

**”Langston Huges”**

Lindsey flops on her back on the table lifting her legs up provocatively.

**”To the stage!”**

The rest of the table choruses in.

**”To Uta."**

**”To Buddha.”**

**”Pablo Neruda, too."**

Mikey turned to Gee Gee. And smiled as they sang together.

**”Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow To blow off Auntie Em.”**

They gave the fuck you sign to the suits and laughed as the group chorused around them again.

**"La Vie Boheme."**

The rest of the group starts dancing again, but at the front of the table Jamia takes advantage of Lindsey lying on the table and crawls on top of her.

”Sisters?”

They look up as one of the suits is pulling on his collar watching them.

”We’re close.”

Further down the table Patrick is on top of Pete in the same way. All the suits look away from this…except for one.

**”Brothers!”**

Pete winks at the guy and then Patrick laughs and pulls him up. The whole table starts to sing then.

**” Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman. German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana."**

**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC. To no shame, never playing the fame game."**

Patrick and Pete dance their way to the end of the table. They slip off in front of the investors and by now Patrick has a joint in his mouth. He falls back into Pete’s arms and shouts.

**”To marijuana!”**

Pete begins to hump him from the back as the group sings.

**”To sodomy, it’s between God and me…”**

Patrick then turns and pushes Pete to his knees in front of him. Pete leans in and then Patrick pretends to slap him/

**”…to S & M! La Vie Boheme!”**

The investors begin to leave and Brendon shouts for the waiter as he chases after them. Patrick laughs and gives a one finger salute and turns back to the group.

**”In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Lindsey Ballto…**

Lindsey smiles as they all cheer her. She hops on the table and starts doing a little impromptu moonwalk.

**”… back from her spectacular one night performance at the Eleventh Street Lot Will perform Native American tribal chants, backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello which she has never studied."**

Everyone laughs and Frankie steps up.

**”And Mikey Rush will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.”**

Everyone ooohs and Mikey hides good naturedly. He then hops on the table and points to Gee Gee.

**”And Gee Gee Way clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair handcuff dance to the sounds of ice tea being stirred."**

He then turns to Frankie who has picked up a guitar from the stage area.

**”And Frankie will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song…”**

Frankie begins to play and everyone groans.

**”…That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz'."**

Frankie gives Mikey and finger and then looks over at Gee Gee. She is talking with Brendon and he does not like it. Why does Brendon even know her. He is supposed to be happily married to…oh.

Patrick takes Pete’s hand and helps her up onto the table. She stomps the table like it’s a Paris runway.

**"Angel will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub."**

Pete smiles at Patrick and watches as he gets up on the bar and rubs the words off today's special.

**”And Patrick will recount his exploits as an Anarchist... Including the tale of His successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:"**

Patrick scribbles onto the dry erase board and everyone shouts the words back.

**”Actual Reality - act up - Fight aids! "**

Brendon realizes he has lost completely now as he leaves Gee Gee and shouts for the check as his investors are gone now. Gee Gee goes over to where Frankie is and pushes him.

**”Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I get invited and ignored all night long!”**

Frankie puts the guitar down.

**”I've been trying, I'm not lying No one's perfect, I've got baggage.”**

Gee Gee puts her hands on her hips.

**”Life's too short babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine."**

Frankie turns away.

**”I should tell you…”**

Gee Gee turns too.

**”I’ve got baggage too."**

Frankie turns back.

**”I should tell you…”**

The rest of the group settles back as their food arrives, but not their…

**”Wine and beer!”**

Frankie hears an alarm go off and looks at his watch, but realizes it is Gee Gee’s.

”AZT break.”

Frankie looks at Gee Gee as his alarm goes off.

”You?”

He pulls out his own pills to show her. She smiles a bit.

”Me. You?”

Frankie smiles back realizing that some of their baggage is the same. 

”Gee Gee.”'

He takes her hand and they step outside away from everyone. They end up on the terrace that is not in use during the winter. The snow here is still clean and white. The back drop feels perfect for them and Gee Gee’s hand is warm in his.

”You know this is kind of dumb, but I blew the candle out to get back in.”

Frank chuckles.

”I should tell you that I’m a disaster. I never know how to begin.”

”I think we began already so we can make that part go faster.”

There is music coming from somewhere and Frankie takes Gee Gee in his arms and they do a small waltz.

**”Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn Walking Through Fire Without A Burn Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins."**

They do a few more turns and then the music ends. Frankie looks into Gee Gee’s eyes and leans in and kisses her as the snow begins to fall.

”We should get back inside. Neither of us have a coat on.”

”I think you are keeping me pretty warm though.”

Gee Gee giggles and then sneezes. Frankie smirks and she swats him playfully. They return to the party hand and hand. As soon as they walk in Patrick is there to pounce on them.

”Ah ha! I knew it!”

Frankie rolls his eyes and Pete comes up and hugs Gee Gee. Mikey fist bumps Frankie as everyone whoops. The food is cleared away and the party starts up again. Gee Gee is helped onto the bar. The group looks at her and shouts.

**”To dance!”**

**”No way to make a living, masochism, Pain, perfection, Muscle spasms, chiropractors, Short careers, eating disorders!"**

Mikey joins her then. The group shouts at him.

**”To film!”**

**”Adventure, tedium, no family Boring locations, Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, Money, Hollywood, and sleaze!"**

Pete climbs up next. Mikey jumps down and helps Gee Gee down and they look up to Pete and shout to him with the group.

**”To music!”**

**” Food of Love, emotion, mathematics, Isolation,Rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, And heavy competition!"**

They all shout as Pete jumps down and Patrick and Lindsey start at one end of the bar each and pretend to fight their way to each other.

**”ANARCHY!”**

**”Revolution, justice Screaming for solutions, Forcing changes, Risk, and danger Making noise and making pleas!"**

Patrick hugs Lindsey and the swings her to his other side. Now everyone sings.

**”To faggots, lezzies, dykes Crossdressers, too!"**

Lindsey jumps on the table.

**”To Me!”**

Mikey joins her.

**”To Me!”**

They help Pete and Patrick up.

**”To Me!”**

They point to Frankie and Gee Gee and motion for them to join them. They do and then point to the rest of the group.

**”To you, and you, and you, you, and you! To people living with, living with, living with Not dying from disease!"**

Everyone on the table shouts to everyone on the floor and they shout back.

**”Let he among us without sin Be the first to condemn!"**

 **La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme!**

everyone is dancing now or making out with someone…well everyone except Mikey, but he doesn’t seem to mind. he just works his way down the table dancing with everyone.

**”To anyone out of the mainstream, Is anyone in the mainstream? To anyone alive with a sex drive! Tear down the wall! Aren't we all? The opposite of war isn't PEACE! It's CREATION!"**

The rest of the crowed echos back. The whole café is part of the party by now.

**”WHOOO!”**

A new patron walks in the door and then all turn to him.

**”Viva La Vie Boheme!”**


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this song, which is one of my favs, is in the story twice. Only the first part is mentioned in this chapter, but still watch the video cause it is fucking amazing! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Songs in this chapter:

**[Season of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvyHuse6buY&index=2&list=FLl_IGdWQ7psisXJmwMTtRoA) **

The Bohemians stumble out of the Life Café just as dawn is beginning the break. They are exhausted, but happy as hugs, kisses, and brotherly slaps on the back are exchanged. Pete and Patrick head to Pete’s place. Jamia and Lindsey to theirs. Frankie, Gee Gee, and Mikey head to their apartment building, but while Mikey continues up to their floor, Frankie pats him on the back and then with Gee Gee in the lead, continues up to her apartment. Mikey smiles as he watches them go. He walks in the takes off his coat and scarf. He pulls out his Bellen Howl and as the sun climbs in the sky, he starts to piece together the film he’s taken during the day before the riots.

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes. Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Moments so dear.**

As Mikey looks through the footage he can’t help feeling a little left out. He is of course happy for his best friend, who had so much heartache this year. Coming back from the brink of his own suicide to now being able to socialize outside their four walls. Patrick finding someone like Pete was amazing too. Patrick was such a good guy and he tried so hard, just seemed to get the raw end of every deal. Mikey hoped that he would be happy with Pete for a long time.

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?**

Then he got to shots of Jamia and Lindsey together and it hurt. He thought they were happy, but he was wrong. He still cannot believe that she…he quickly pushed the thought away. If he dwelled on it, it would do him no good. Instead he watched footage of the neighborhood and thought about the different people there and their stories. That is what his goal was. To tell their stories as well as the stories of his friends. He just had to find a way to tie it all together.

* * *

**In Daylights - In Sunsets In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee In Inches - In Miles In Laughter - In Strife**

Frankie kissed Gee Gee deeply.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes please Frankie, I need you. I need you like I have never needed anyone before.”

Frankie started to take his shirt off as Gee Gee too off hers.

”It’s…It’s been a while so I…”

Gee Gee took off her bra and then shyly turned to her night stand.

”I do.”

Frankie let a little jealousy wash over him as he imagined someone else in Gee Gee’s bed, but he quickly dismissed it. He had no right. He didn’t even know if this was going to be more than one night.

”It will be.”

Frankie laughed.

”Are you a mind reader now?”

”No, but I can see the concern in your eyes. I won’t say that I haven’t…but I think this is different. It feels different. You pushed me away and you didn’t have to. I liked that. It made you worth fighting for.”

”You are worth so much more to me.”

”Good, now come here.”

Gee Gee grabbed at Frankie’s jean and pulled them open and she pulled him in. Frankie fell forward and blanketed her with his body.

”Is it too early to say it?”

”Maybe…but I feel it too.”

Gee Gee smiled up and Frank and he smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes How Do You Measure A Year In The Life?**

”Come on baby, I’m ready!”

”I can’t find the…found it!”

Lindsey huffed as she writhed on the bed.

”Okay, now we can whoa!”

Lindsey pulled Jamia down and climbed over her lap.

”Someone excited tonight huh?”

”Oh baby, you know you got me all riled up a the café. Crawling all over me in front of those nasty old men, giving them ideas.”

”Yeah, well I think one of them was looking at Pete and Patrick more than us.”

”You saw that too?”

”How could you miss it!”

Lindsey laughed and looked down at Jamia.

”See this is what I love about you, you get me.”

”Of course I do, I always will.”

Jamia reached up and caressed Lindsey’s cheek.

”Okay enough sentimental shit, I’m gonna ride you now.”

Jamia laughed and then watched as Lindsey slipped off her panties and crawled onto the bed.

* * *

**How About Love? How About Love? How About Love? Measure In Love**

Patrick backed Pete against the wall.

”You were amazing tonight.”

He panted in Pete’s ear as he undid his belt.

”Fuck Patrick, please.”

”What do you want huh? Tell me.”

”Anything, everything, please.”

”I like the way you beg.”

Patrick chuckled darkly as he sucked a bruise into Pete’s skin. Pete gasped as he pushed his hand into his pants and grabbed his cock.

”Fuck Patrick!”

”Mmm, not yet baby, not till I get you to cum first.”

Patrick jerked him off smoothly until he was a barely able to stand. He then scooped the slender boy up and placed him on the bed. Pete was happily exhausted, but reached for Patrick.

”Hang on sugar, let me get undressed.”

Patrick chuckled as he got rid of the rest of his clothing and then undressed a very pliant Pete. He grabbed the lube and condoms and smiled down at him.

”I love you.”

Pete smiled back.

”I love you too.”

**Seasons of Love. Seasons of Love.**

_***Time Stamp: New Year’s Eve***_

’So they really think I’m going to sell my soul for fame and fortune.”

”You should so do it!”

”No way! I’m not working for the sleazy tabloid.”

The seven Bohemians return from Time Square to finish up their celebration at Frankie’s and Mikey. Mikey and Lindsey were arguing about the letter that Mikey got from a gossip show called Buzzline that saw his riot footage and offered him a job. They climb up the stairs the others were singing and reveling in the holiday merriment ignoring them. Mikey rounds the corner and stops.

”Well fuck.”

”What’s wrong?”

Mikey steps back so that everyone can see. The door is boarded, chained, and padlocked.

”Brendon.”

”That piece of shit!”

”I’ll kick his fucking ass!”

”Whoa, easy baby.”

Jamia grabs Lindsey and holds her back.

”Hang on.”

Gee Gee runs up to her apartment. And then yells down the corridor.

”My place if fine!”

”Of course it is!”

Frankie punches the wall.

”Stop, that won’t help anything.”

Patrick cradles Frank’s hand.

”Hey, where did Pete go?”

”He said he would be right back.”

Gee Gee returned.

”You guys can stay with me if you want.”

Frankie smiled at her.

”Thank you, but we need our stuff.”

Gee Gee nods in understanding.

”This will help.”

Pete returns with…bolt cutters.

”That’s my girl.”

”Where on earth did you find them?”

”Just a little something I had.”

”Like a boyscout.”

”Or a brownie.”

Pete turns to all of the as he hands Patrick the tool and receives a kiss for it.

”I was both, until some brat got nervous and told on me.”

They all laughed as Patrick and Mikey worked the cutters under the chain and pressed with their combined weight. The snap echoed in the hallway and the clatter of the chain as it fell to the floor. The board was easy to pry off after that and Mikey slid the door open…

”Empty.”

Mikey walked into their loft and saw that everything was gone.

”My guitar is still here and my amp.”

”Now can I kick his ass Jams?”

”I may help you.”

Jamia walks in the place, her doc martins echo.

”Well legally, now that you are in they can’t get to you. You are considered squatters now.”

”Great, we’ll just squat in our empty loft and listen to Frankie play a durge.”

Mikey grumbled thankful that he took his camera with him to the party. One by one they all sat down with Mikey in a circle. Jamia sat next to him and Mikey put his head on her shoulder.

”I guess I have to take that job now huh?”

”I’ll help you to get a good contract.”

”My ex and my girlfriend getting along, I don’t think I can handle that.”

Everyone laughed.

”Hey where’s Gee Gee?”

”She has to work in the morning.”

”You could have gone with her you know.”

”I’m not leaving my best friend. She understands.”

Mikey hugged Frankie tightly.

”Thanks man.”

”Anytime.”

*

*

*

Brendon walks into the Cat Scratch Club and sees Gee Gee on the stage letting a middle aged tourist slip a twenty in her stocking. He gently rubs his cheek in thanks and then moves on to someone else. Brendon orders a drink and waits till she sees him. When she does she nods and then ignores him for the rest of her show. After she comes back in a robe and sits down at his table.

“How much for a table dance?”

Gee Gee rolls her eyes and Brendon can see he will get no where.

”So you messaged me, what do you want?”

”I wanted to talk about that night.”

”What’s there to talk about? You’re friends practically ruined me, my father in law won’t even talk to me and all the investors want to pull out!”

Gee Gee sits back crossing her arms and legs. She doesn’t miss how Brendon follows the movement with his eyes.

”You still have your wife.”

”Yeah, my wife.”

Gee Gee gets up.

”Good luck finding someone else to lie to her about.”

She starts to walk away.

”I gave you a place to live!”

Gee Gee stops and turns. She walks back and leans on the table practically growling in Brendon’s face.

”And if you had been wearing your wedding ring that night I never would have accepted.”

Once again Brendon is distracted by her breasts peeking out of the robe.

”Why did you call me here.”

Gee Gee stands up.

”Lay off Mikey and Frankie. You guys used to be friends and letting business come between that is not cool.”

”I still can’t believe you chose him.”

Gee Gee sits again.

”This isn’t about him.”

”You think you know him? I was his friend for five years. He can’t commit to shit…maybe his music.”

”Brendon…”

”No you listen to me. He’s a walking ghost. Has not been the same since April died. You think you can fix him?”

”I have to go.”

Gee Gee gets up and Brendon grabs her wrist.

”Just….think about what I said. I care about you Gee Gee, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Gee Gee leaves without looking back. She heads to the dressing room and grabs her cigarettes. She steps out the side door heedless of what she is wearing she just needs…

”Well well kitten, how are you feeling?”

Gee Gee looks up and sees the Pusher Man. She has tried to be strong she has, but after Brendon she just needs a little more.

”Hey daddy, not so good.”

”Aww, that’s terrible. I can make you feel better you know.”

Gee Gee knows its wrong and that Frankie will be so mad at her, but she moves up and touches his chest.

”I like to feel good.”

”I know you do kitten and daddy is going to fix everything.”

he holds out the little bag of brown crystals. Gee Gee takes it and allows herself to be pushed into the cold damp brick wall as he mouths at her skin. She sighs about how good it is going to feel when she get home.

”Here, something for the pain.”

He pulls out a small tab and slips it on her tongue and then kisses her. After that she forgets about Brendon, Frankie, and the world.

* * *

”Why did I have to wear a suit again?”

”Cause we have to demand respect.”

Jamia fixes the collar of Mikey’s jacket that he is clearly uncomfortable in.

”I think he looks hot.”

Jamia fixes Lindsey with a stare as she ruffles Mikey’s hair.

”Now, when we go in, let me do the talking.”

The three enter the building where Buzzline is located. While in the elevator Lindsey starts to dance to the muzak. Jamia rolls her eyes as Mikey just stares. The doors open and Jamia stops them as they get off in front of the office door.

”So Lindsey, you wait out here for us.”

”Why? It was my riot that got him here!”

”We need to stay professional and let them know we mean business and…”

Jamia points to the fact that Lindsey is wearing a tight pair of leather pants and one of Jamia’s button down flannels with her bra exposed.

”Oh, I get it, no just go.”

Mikey rolls his eyes and they enter the office. The girl at the reception looks up and smiles at them.

”Can I help you?”

”Yes, Michael Rush here to see Alexie Darling?”

Jamia nudges him for forming it as a question.

”And you are?”

”I’m his lawyer.”

”Oh and you?”

”Moral support.”

Lindsey sneers he answer, but the girl doesn’t notice.

”Alright, well you can go in.”

She opens the door and Lindsey tried to follow them in, but Jamia stops her and points to the sofa. She grumbles and sits down picking up a random magazine. The girl closes the door and smiles at Lindsey before returning to her desk.

”Michael, so nice to meet you face to face.”

Jamia already doesn’t like this woman. She is fast talking and in your face. He is glad to be there with Mikey. Without her, she would eat him up and spit him out. While she is listening she can’t help looking out the large picture window at reception and she sees something that she does not like. Lindsey is leaning across the desk talking to the receptionist. She is drawing on the desk with one of her long fingernails and whatever she is saying is making the girl blush.

”So you are good with that?”

”Huh?”

Jamia turns back and notices that both Mikey and Alexia are waiting for her answer.

”Oh yes. The most important thing though is that my client wants to do news, not celebrity gossip.”

”While we do dabble in that part, we are a serious news station, I can assure you and Mikey.”

Wait…when did she start calling him with familiarity? Jamia knew she had to listen harder. She tried, but then she saw Lindsey rear her head back and laugh that laugh that she does when she is trying to get something from someone. Then came the arm touch like clock work.

”Alright, then we are all set here, welcome aboard Mikey.”

They shook hands, but all Jamia wanted to do is get out there and find out what the hell was going on with _her_ girlfriend.

*

*

*

On the way back Mikey can feel the tension between Jamia and Lindsey. He tried to make small tal, but it was no good. Once they got near his building he tried to veer off.

”Alright, well thanks Jamia for helping me get the contract.”

”You mean you should be thanking me.”

”Oh, cause you were in that meeting and made sure he got a fair price?”

”Pfft, I would have gotten him more than $3000.”

”By what, tongue fucking the bitch in charge?”

Shit, this is what Mikey wanted to avoid. He starts to walks backwards to his door as the two girls argue in the street.

”Do you really think I would do that?”

”You were practically with the bitch at the front desk!”

”She was telling me about her boyfriend!”

”Sure, and did you mention your girlfriend?”

Lindsey got quiet.

”Uh huh, I thought so.”

Mikey is nearly at the door now.

”What do you want from me? What can I do to show that I just want you!”

”Commitment.”

Mikey freezes.

”Is that all? Why didn’t you say that before?”

”Wait…that’s it, I just had to ask?”

”Of course silly girl.”

Mikey cannot believe this. Why is this his life? He leaves the two kissing in the street as he moves himself and his still mending heart up the stairs to his empty loft.


	8. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In Truth That She Learned  
> **  
>  Or In Times That He Cried  
> In Bridges He Burned  
> Or The Way That She Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter was really hard to write even though I knew it was coming so instead of dwelling on it, I will leave you with this fun fact: Rob Cavallo, the same Rob Cavallo that worked with MCR produced the movie version of Rent. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Songs in this chapter:

**[Seasons of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvyHuse6buY&index=1&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) **

**[Seasons of Love B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiuHQGRlhAI&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=18) **

**[Take Me or Leave Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAfMZ_vWJDo&index=19&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj) **

**[Without You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrE7mh7Emj4&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=20) **

 

Mikey is in the loft, which now has constant heat and electricity thanks to his new job at Buzzline. He is going over the footage that he has been taking on his off time of his friends and the city.

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes.  
** **Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Journeys To Plan**

He smiled as he sees Lindsey and Jamia in the park sitting on the bench that Lindsey carved their names in. It still hurt to see them together, but he was getting better at it.

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes.  
How Do You Measure The Life Of A Woman Or A Man?**

The next scene was Frankie and Gee Gee as they shared a hot pretzel on the corner. Frankie kept breaking off pieces and feeding them to her. Mikey had zoomed in when Gee Gee caught Frankie’s thumb in her mouth and she smiled at him.

**In Truth That She Learned or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned Or The Way That She Died**

Then it was Patrick and Pete as the sat on the swings in the park. Pete was looking down as Patrick whispered something in her ear. Mikey had the sun behind her as an advantage and he caught the blush on Pete’s cheeks and a small smile making it’s way to her lips before she looked up and Patrick kissed her.

**It's Time Now - To Sing Out Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends**

Mikey interspliced footage of the city and its colorful inhabitants that he saw on his bike rides back and forth to work. His film was really coming together now.

**Remember the Love  
** Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love 

Mikey turned the camera off and took the reel out. He put it in the case along with the others. Next to the box he saw the invitation. He sighed, was he really going to go to his ex-girlfriends engagement party? He already knew the answer, besides, Patrick would kick his ass.

**Seasons of Love  
Seasons of Love**

*

*

*

”Welcome, and thank you for coming. We are very excited to welcome Lindsey into our family along with her parents. We know that she will make our Jamia very happy. Congratulations to you both.”

The clinking of champagne glasses was driving Lindsey crazy. Everyone patting her shoulder and congratulating her. She needed to get away. She went to the bar where a woman was pouring drinks.

”Hey, got anything stronger than champagne?”

”Sorry, it’s all they ordered.”

”Ugh.”

Lindsey leaned against the bar.

”I can make you a Mimosa?”

She looked up and the bartender smiled at her.

”Better than nothing right?”

The bartender laughed as Lindsey winked at her.

* * *

”You know Jamia, I know you have a penchant for working with the downtrodden, but we could really use your expertise in our firm.”

Jamia was trying to listen to…well not really, the stuffed shirt talking to her, but she kept glancing back at her fiancé at the bar. She was leaning in and looking at the bartender’s necklace, which would have been innocent for some, but not for Lindsey. Then she saw that Lindsey said something and the bartender blushed. That was all Jamia could take.

”Excuse me.”

She stalked away from the suits and over to the bar.

”And then I said…”

”Excuse _us_ ”

Jamia grabbed Lindsey’s arm and pulled her away.

”Pooky, what was that about?”

”No, you cannot do that.”

”Do what?”

”That, that thing you do.”

Lindsey had a puzzled look on her face.

”That… _thing_ I do?”

”You were flirting with the bartender for Christ sakes!”

”I was…no, seriously, you are on about this again?”

”On about what?”

Lindsey crossed her arms.

”You know I can’t take this possessive shit from you much longer Miss OCD.”

”What are you talking about?”

”You! I do or rather don’t do things cause they bother you! I didn’t get my nipples pierced cause you said it was gross! I even stayed home from the club last week cause you didn’t want to go!”

”You were flirting with a woman in rubber!”

Their voices begin to escalate and some of the guests begin to notice them.

”Baby, there are always going to be women in rubber flirting with me. It’s just who I am.”

”Well, maybe I don’t like that. Maybe I just want you flirting with me!”

”Well, there are some things I just can’t control.”

Lindsey steps away and spreads her arms.

**Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say "Baby" so sweet!  
Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me, Boys, girls I can't help it, baby.**

Jamia rolls her eyes.

**So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby**

Lindsey steps up to Jamia taking her in her arms and dancing with her. Their parents begin to notice something happening now.

**Take me for what I am!  
** Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, Or leave me! 

Lindsey pushes Jamia away with the ultimatum.

**Take me baby, or leave me**

Jamia begins to walk away again. Lindsey jumps on a table where an ice sculpture is. Not the whole room can see her including their friends. Pete grabs for Frankie who was talking to Gee Gee and points them out. Mikey groans and Patrick grins knowing this is going to be good. Jamia turns back to Lindsey wide-eyed as she continues to sing.

**A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun.  
This diva needs her stage, baby, Let's have fun!**

Lindsey takes off her coat and places it on the shoulders of the ice sculpture. Jamia walks over and pulls it off glaring.

**You are the one I choose, Folks would kill to fill your shoes!  
You love the limelight too now, baby!**

Lindsey jumps off the table and starts to lift her shirt making the room gasp. Jamia lunges for her and she dances away.

**So be mine, and don't waste my time Cryin',  
"Oh, honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"**

”Don’t you dare!”

Jamia tosses the coat and leaves the room. Lindsey quickly follows her out of the dining hall with their friends on their heels as well as their parents.

**Take me for what I am!  
** Who I was meant to be!  
And, if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, or leave me! 

Jamia turns to go up the main staircase and Lindsey stops at the bottom. Jamia turns to look at her.

**No way, can I be what I'm not!  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?**

Lindsey does a little provocative dance and then begins to crawl up the stairs to her.

**Don't fight, don't lose your head,  
** 'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed? 

Lindsey poses against Jamia’s leg and looks up at her adoringly.

”Kiss Pooky?”

Jamia pulls her up.

**It won't work! I look before I leap.  
** I love margins and discipline.  
I make lists in my sleep, baby.  
What's my sin? 

Now Lindsey is rolling her eyes.

**Never quit. I follow through.  
** I hate mess but I love you.  
What to do with my impromptu baby? 

Jamia runs a hand up Lindsey’s thigh.

**So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies,  
** You got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby! 

Now Jamia takes off her jacket and tossed it aside.

**Take me for what I am.**

Lindsey counters back.

”A control freak.”

**Who I was meant to be**

”A snob yet over attentive.”

Jamia starts to walk down the stairs with Lindsey following her.

**And if you give a damn.**

”A lovable droll geek.”

**”Take me baby, or leave me.”**

”And anal retentive!”

They end up in the billiard room on either side of the table. Singing to each other. Everyone has crowded around them.

**That’s it, the straw that breaks my back.  
** I quit unless you take it back.  
Women, what is it about them?  
Can’t live with them or without them! 

Now they are both on the table singing in each other’s faces.

**Take me for what I am who I was meant to be.  
** And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby  
Take me baby  
Take me baby, or leave me. 

They push each other away.

”That’s it.”

”I’m gone.”

Both girls leave the room from two different directions. The stunned crowded watching. Lindsey’s mom turns to Mikey.

”Well, maybe now you two can get back together.”

Mikey groans as Pete, Patrick, Gee Gee, and Frankie try hard to hold in snickers.

*

*

*

**In Diapers - Report Cards In Spoked Wheels  
** In Speeding Tickets In Contracts  
Dollars In Funerals - In Births  
In Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
**How Do You Figure- A Last Year On Earth?**

With Lindsey and Jamia not together anymore, everything seems to be falling apart. By the beginning of summer, Pete is starting to get sick more often. Brendon has been going to the Cat Scratch club more often and has been a constant source of argument for Gee Gee and Frankie.

”Look, it was before I met you and now…”

”I really don’t give a shit Gee, okay? I don’t want to know.”

”Frankie…”

”I’m out.”

**Figure In Love  
** **Figure In Love  
Figure In Love**

Gee Gee sits down in a chair and starts to rock. She needs just a little something to help her take the edge off. She gets up and leaves the room.

**Measure In Love  
** Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love 

Mikey watches as Frankie comes home for the first time in a while. He curls up on the sofa with his guitar and starts to play idly. Mikey grabs a beer from the fridge for them and sits down on the sofa too. They drink their beers in quiet companionship.

*

*

*

It’s mid summer now and Jamia is on the way to the office for a meeting. She turns a corner and sees Lindsey smoking and talking to Mikey. She is laughing and touching his shoulder. She moves on quickly.

**Without You The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls The Grass Grows**

Lindsey was laughing at a story that Mikey was telling her about a day at Buzzline when she saw Jamia across the street. She was in one of her signature suits and Lindsey forgot how good she looked.

”Linds, you okay?”

”Yeah, yeah sure Mikey, you were saying?”

**”Without You The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom The Children Play**

Gee Gee meets the Pusher Man in the park. They do a quick exchange as children run around and play in the sunshine. Gee Gee has been working more at the club and with Brendon there, she is getting bigger tips for lap dances. It's just work though, nothing more.

**The Stars Gleam The poet's dream  
The Eagles Fly Without You**

Frankie walked into Gee Gee apartment and put his coat down. He grabbed a beer and then went to the living room which also doubled as a bedroom with a beaded curtain sectioning off. He saw Gee Gee sitting on her bed with a needle in her hand. She looked up and saw him and he shook his head retreating to the balcony. Gee Gee watched him go. She knew he was disappointed in her. She put the needle down and held her arms across her chest as she rocked away the want for the drug.

**The Earth Turns The Sun Burns  
But I Die Without You**

Gee Gee starts attending regular meetings with Pete and Patrick. As the months go on, she watches as fewer people that she knows attends and she wonders if they just stopped coming or if they finally died. The meeting is light hearted though today and she doesn’t want to voice her concern and ruin it so she tamps it down and adds to the conversation.

**Without You The Breeze Warms  
The Girl Smiles The Cloud Moves**

Patrick had to cut their date short when Pete started to complain of being cold even though it was quite warm out. They rode the subway back with Pete curled up in Patrick’s lap as he shivered from a chill that Patrick could not feel or stop Pete from feeling.

**Without You The Tides Change  
The Boys Run The Oceans Crash**

Lindsey is handing Pete his favorite flowers. He looks so small in the hospital bed and he has wires and tubes everywhere, but he is smiling and that makes her smile. They are all here now. Jamia just walked in and handed Patrick a cup of coffee from the cafeteria downstairs. She concentrates on talking to Pete, but it is hard with her ex-lover standing right there at arm's length.

**The Moon Glows The River Flows  
But I Die Without You**

Frankie carries Gee Gee into the living room of his and Mikey’s apartment. It is easier to keep an eye on her there. He can see her shivering from the detoxing. He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away and just rocked staring out the window as she bit her nails down till they were bleeding.

**The World Revives  
Colors Renew**

Gee Gee is in the hospital with Patrick. She is sitting on the bed placing ice chips on Pete’s lips. He is pale and gaunt as the virus starts to ebb away his life. Patrick’s eyes are brimming with tears that he will not let fall. She wishes she had that strength too.

**But I Know Blue  
** Only Blue  
Lonely Blue Within Me,  
Blue Without You 

Gee Gee is in the alley near The Cat Scratch club with the Pusher Man. She has just given him money and gotten her stash when she heard Frankie.

”What the fuck Gee!?”

”Frankie…it’s not…”

”Oh yeah, it’s not what it looks like right. Just like last week you were late cause you lost your keys, or your mom was sick. How’s Brendon huh?”

”Frankie please, I just…”

”I can’t believe you! Pete is fucking dying right now and you are trying to join him with this shit!”

He grabs the heroin out of her hand and throws it to the ground.

”I’m done!”

”No, baby, please!”

”No, I’ve had it! You wanna kill yourself, go ahead!”

Frankie walks away and Gee Gee covers her face crying. She heads to the club.

**Without You The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears The Pulse Beats**

Patrick hums softly as he rocks Pete in his arms. He is so cold and his skin feels like paper, but he is sweating like crazy. Patrick closes his eyes and wills away his tears. He can’t lose Pete, he just can’t.

**Without You The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk The Lungs Breathe**

Brendon walks into the dressing room at the club and sees Gee Gee curled up at her vanity. He places a hand on her shoulder. She reaches up and grabs it pulling it to her cheek and nuzzling it. He sees a broken doll in the mirror and it breaks him.

**The Mind Churns  
** The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry Without You 

Patrick stands there as people wearing scrubs and masks cover Pete’s body. They probably thought he was crazy to kiss him one last time, but Patrick feels like he is the one that died. He has no idea what to do. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Mikey. Mikey pulls him in for a hug. Patrick is alone again.

**Life Goes On But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die Without You**


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s appropriate that today is Halloween. It was Angel’s…I mean Pete’s favorite holiday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to keep this chapter short because it is very emotional, especially if you know the musical. I also chose to add the deleted scene from the movie here as well as in the next chapter so please, you will be confused if you watch all of Goodbye Love.

Songs in this chapter:

  
**[I'll Cover You (Angel's Funeral)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi9srqFqCFo) **  
  
**[Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcZYh2D4OsQ&t=4s) **

**[Goodbye Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90wbB7ZDXPI) ** (Only watch till 2:09)

It’s appropriate that today is Halloween. It was Angel’s…I mean Pete’s favorite holiday.”

Gee Gee turned and placed a hand on Pete’s coffin. She looked back out at the sparse amount of attendees for her funeral. Most of them were people from the support group as well as those few that were blessed enough to have Pete touch their lives. All their friends were there too, but they were divided. Frankie, Mikey, and Lindsey sat on one side and Jamia, Brendon and Gee Gee were on the other.

”I knew we would hit it off the moment I met her. There was this ass…excuse me, skinhead that was harassing her and she walked right up to him and said, “I’m more of a man then you ever will be…and more of a woman than you will ever get.”

There was a bit of a chuckle in the audience and even Gee Gee cracked a smile at that.

”I’ll miss you Angel.”

Gee Gee stepped down and moved to sit with Brendon. He put his arm around her. Mikey got up next to speak.

”There was a group of tourists and…well they were scared out of their wits cause A: They were obviously lost and B: I don’t think they ever saw or spoken to a drag queen in their lives. Well he…sorry she, offered to escort them out of Alphabet City and let them take a picture with her and helped them find the Circle Line.”

Mikey stepped down and Lindsey stepped forward. Mikey hugged her and then let her go.

”Pete was so much more original than any of us. She would find an old table cloth discarded by someone and use it to make a dress and then next season they would be all the rage in Paris and being mass produced at the Gap.”

Lindsey smiled and then looked down.

”She always said she was lucky to have us as her friend…but it was us, we were the lucky ones.”

Lindsey stepped down and Patrick met her with a hug. She sat down and Patrick walked up. He faced the coffin and placed a hand on it. Instead of speaking though, he started to sing.

**Live In My House I'll Be You Shelter** **Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand Kisses Be My Lover And I'll Cover You**

Not a sound is heard in the room.

**Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant Don't Got Much Baggage To Lay At Your Feet But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare I'll Be There - I'll Cover You**

Patrick touches the photo on the closed casket. It’s a picture of Pete with her winning smile. He smiles as tears fall from his eyes and coat his lips.

**I Think They Meant It When They Said You Can't Buy Love Now I Know You Can Rent It A New Lease You Were, My Love, On Life All My Life**

Patrick turns back to the congregation. His tears are flowing freely now as he clutched the coat that Pete bought him last year on Christmas. They all stand.

**I've Longed To Discover Something As True As This Is ******

Jamia closes her eyes and begins to sing.

**So With A Thousand Sweet Kisses**

The rest of the congregation joins in.

**I’ll Cover you**

Patrick just smiles and harmonizes his own part.

**If You're Cold And You're Lonely**

**With A Thousand Sweet Kisses**

**I’ll Cover you**

**You've Got One Nickel Only**

**With A Thousand Sweet Kisses**

**I’ll Cover you**

**When You're Worn Out And Tired**

**With A Thousand Sweet Kisses**

**I’ll Cover you**

Patrick drops to his knees and belts out all that is in his heart and lungs.

**WHEN YOUR HEART HAS EXPIRED**

Then they all sang together as one.

**Oh Lover I'll Cover You**

Patrick thumped at the breaking heart in his chest.

**Oh Lover I'll Cover You**

He then stood up and faced them again.

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Seasons Of Love**

Patrick pulled the coat to his lips and kissed it.

”I’ll Cover You.”

As everyone started to get up and pay their respects to…well Pete’s widow, Mikey slipped out the door. It was a beautiful fall day and Mikey could not help, but think that Pete would have loved it. He shoves his hands in his pocket and as he walks the path between the church and the cemetery reflecting on everything.

**How did we get here? How the hell... Pan left - close on the steeple of the Church**

Mikey makes a square with his hands like he is shooting with his camera.

**How did I get here? How the hell... Christmas Christmas Eve last year...**

A strong breeze blows and he pulls his jacket up and fixes his scarf. Pete made it for him for his birthday.

**How could a night so frozen Be so scalding hot? How can a morning this mild Be so raw?**

He stops in front of someone’s grave and touches it lightly. It is old and weathered from erosion.

**Why are entire years strewn On the cutting room floor of memory When single frames from one magic night Forever flicker in close-up On the 3D Imax of my mind**

Mikey places a hand on his chest.

”That’s poetic…fuck it, that’s pathetic.”

**Why did Gee Gee knock on Frankie's door And Patrick choose that phone booth Back where Pete set up his drums Why did Lindsey's equipment break Down**

Mikey looks up just as a formation of geese sound their presence as they head south for the winter.

**Why am I the witness And when I capture it on film Will it mean that it's the end And I'm alone**

In the end that is Mikey’s reality. Eventually all his friends will end up like Pete. Cut down in their prime by a virus that doesn’t give a shit who it hurts. He looked and sees that he is back at the front of the church. Gee Gee, Brendon, and Patrick are all outside. Gee Gee and Patrick are sharing a cigarette and Brendon was talking to the priest. Mikey walked up.

”Must be nice to have money.”

Patrick points to Brendon who is paying the church for the funeral since Patrick was stone broke. Brendon returns and Patrick gives him a hug.

”I just thought you should know that you just paid for the funeral of the person that killed your dog.”

”Yeah I know.”

Patrick nearly drop the cigarette and Gee Gee snatches it.

”You knew?”

”Yup, I always hated that dog.”

The four of them start laughing, but it is the kind of laughing one does when the situation is too horrible to think about. The four are joined by the rest of what’s left of their gang as they make their way to their cars. Gee Gee moves to walk beside Frankie.

”So you really did it huh? You sold your guitar to buy a car.”

”Yeah, I leaving New York and heading out west.”</>

”Where?”

”Santa Fe.”

”Oh.”

They walked in silence for a bit and then Brendon appeared on the other side of Gee Gee.

”So it’s true you hooked up with the sell out huh?”

”Frankie don’t.”

”Geeg, you said you wouldn’t talk to him again.”

”Please Bren, not now.”

Lindsey walked up and pushed Brendon on his back.

”Who said you could tell her who she could talk to?”

”Linds, stay out of it please.”

Before Mikey could say anything else Jamia walked up and grabbed Lindsey’s arm.

”Who said that you should stick your nose in everyone’s business?”

”Guys, come on.”

”We used to have this fight every night, she never admit I existed.”

Jamia and Lindsey are now standing off. Gee Gee is standing next to Jamia, but looking at Frankie as he stopped at the top of the stone stairs.

”He was always the same way, it was always; **Run Away, Hit the Road, Don’t Commit, you’re full of Shit!**

**She’s in denial**

**He’s in denial**

Jamia scowls at Lindsey who stands with her arms crossed.

**You Give An Inch When I Gave A Mile**

”Guys, please.”

Mikey knew this was getting out of control now.

**”I gave a mile.”**

Frankie turned around and looked at Gee Gee when she said that.

**Gave a mile to who.**

Both Jamia and Gee Gee looked back at the church where Pete was lying peacefully.

**I'd Be Happy To Die For A Taste Of What Angel Had Someone To Live For-Unafraid To Say I Love You**

Frankie finally walked down to where Gee Gee was.

**All Your Words Are Nice Gee Gee But Love's Not A Three Way Street You'll Never Share Real Love Until you Love Your Self-I Should Know**

Patrick walked up and put a hand on Frankie’s shoulder.

**You All Said You'd Be Cool Today So Please-For My Sake...**

He looked up.

**I can’t believe he’s gone.**

Then he looked back at Frankie.

**I can’t believe you’re going.**

He looked out at everyone else.

**I can’t believe this family must die. Angel Helped Us Believe In Love I Can't Believe You Disagree**

Everyone looks away from each other now.

**I can’t believe this is goodbye**


	10. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **So I Own Not A Notion**   
>  **I Escape And Ape Content**   
>  **I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I decided to not put the song Goodbye Love in here cause it was easier to just write out the dialogue. However the whole song is in the last chapter so if you want to hear the two lines i did use, you can just go back. The main song is What You Own anyWay. This means there is only one more chapter left of this fic!
> 
> I know a lot of people are not reading it, but i am hoping when it is complete that more do check it out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Songs in this chapter:

[What You Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hNGj30peTs&list=PLOukTcirlSxLWY38adiJIENOxGbPwx7Kj&index=24)

Back at the loft Frankie is packing. Mikey walks in from his meeting at Buzzline.

”So you’re still going?”

”I have to.”

Mikey takes off his scarf as Frankie gathers up his toiletries. He finds one of Gee Gee’s hair scrunchies. He brings it to his nose and his mind is filled with pictures of her smile and her soft hair and…he quickly shakes it off. Frankie comes out of the bathroom and hands it to Mikey.

”Here give this to Gee Gee when you see her.”

”Frankie…”

”How could she go to Brendon? I mean the fucker is married and she knows it!”

”Is this what this is about?”

”No…I don’t know.”

Frankie grabs his now packed bag and heads to the door.

”Frankie…what are you gonna do out there?”

”I don’t know, I figure it out.”

”This is crazy! You will have no one out there! Here you have Patrick, me…Gee Gee.”

”She doesn’t need me anymore.”

Frankie grabs his jacket and goes to grab his guitar and remembers that it’s gone. He still has his battered acoustic though so he grabs that.

”Are really gonna leave without talking to her?”

”What could I say?”

”How about goodbye, have a nice life?”

”Life? Life is something that we don’t have.”

”So that’s it then.”

”What?”

”Nothing.”

Mikey turns away and Frankie gets pissed. He grabs him and spins him around.

”You know what? You are a fucking coward.”

”Excuse me? I’m not the one who is running off across the fucking country cause I don’t want to deal with the fact that the girl I love may be dying!”

Frankie steps back a bit at Mikey’s verbal backslap. It is true that he noticed Gee Gee was pale at the funeral. He shook it off and slapped back.

”That’s not what makes you a coward. You say that your filming the life around you as an expression of your art, but that’s not true. You use the camera to detach from your life. All the people that you claim to love and are worried about, by putting them on film, you can pretend that they aren’t real.”

”That’s fucking crazy!”

”Tell me it isn’t true!”

”Of course it isn’t! I want to remember! I want to remember you, Patrick, and Gee Gee!”

”We’re right here!”

”Pete isn’t anymore!”

**Mikey stormed away pulling on his hair.**

”You think I don’t know that! Fuck man, he was the glue that held us all together and he isn’t even in the fucking ground 24 hours and we fucking exploded!”

”Don’t talk about Pete like that! You make it sound like her death was in vain!”

”Her death was in vain and why not? One day I’ll talk about you like that too!”

Frankie stormed up to Mikey and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his fist back.

”Take that back!”

”No!”

”I swear Mikey, take that shit back or I’m going to fucking punch you!”

”No! I can say anything I want to!”

”Why?!”

Mikey pushed hard on Frankie’s chest and caused Frankie to drop him.

”Cause I’m the one that will survive out of us!”

”Poor fucking baby!”

Both Frankie and Mikey were breathing heavily. Nothing was said for a moment as they both deflated and calmed down. Frank grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

”I’ll call.”

”Sure.”

Frankie opened the door and came face to face with Gee Gee.

”You heard?”

Gee Gee did a forced chuckle.

”Kind of hard not to, I think the whole building did.”

”Oh.”

Frankie started walking past Gee Gee.

”So you think I’m dying huh?”

Frankie stopped.

”I didn’t say that.”

”No, but you didn’t argue it.”

Frankie said nothing.

**”You Don't Want To Watch Me Die?**

**I Just Came To Say**

**Goodbye, Love**

**Goodbye, Love**

**Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye”**

Frankie kept going down the stairs. He left the building and tossed his bag in the trunk of his car. As he was getting in Brendon walked up to the building. They looked at each other and then Frankie got in the car.

* * *

Brendon went up the stairs and saw Gee Gee standing with Mikey. He went to touch her arm and she pulled away.

”Please don’t touch me.”

Brendon backed off. Gee Gee wrapped her arms around her body.

”I think I need to get away. I just…”

”I know a place.”

Gee Gee looked at Mikey.

”A clinic?”

Brendon looked at Mikey.

”Yeah, a rehab one.”

Brendon looked at Gee Gee.

”I can pay.”

Gee Gee nodded and then headed down to her apartment. She rushed in shutting the door. Then she ran to the window and touched the cool glass as she watched the love of her life drive away.

**”Goodbye Love**

**Goodbye Love**

**Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye**

**Just Came To Say**

**Goodbye Love**

**Goodbye Love**

**Goodbye Love**

**Hello – Disease”**

Gee Gee doubles over and starts to cough. There is a splatter of blood on the floor. She ignores it and heads to her bedroom and the needle she prepared earlier.

_***Time Stamp: December***_

”So what do you think?”

”Um…how can I put this lightly…”

*

*

*

Mikey stormed out of the Buzzline office. He was pissed. He did a great interview with a homeless man that had such a rich history before he lost his leg in the war and they called it uninteresting cause it didn’t have enough drama.

”Fuck them.”

Mikey got on his bike and rode off.

* * *

Frank was sitting in a coffee shop. He dropped the Frankie now and tried to be a serious musician. The problem was that no one was taking him seriously. He sighed and put the guitar down. It just wasn’t him. As he slipped off the stool he saw her again. He knew it wasn’t Gee Gee, but once again she looked like she was right there in the crowd. Frank shook it off and headed out to his car. Next to the coffee shop was a pawn shop. In the window was a Fender. It was not the same as the one he pawned in NY, but maybe…

* * *

**Don't Breathe Too Deep**

**Don't Think All Day**

**Dive Into Work**

**Drive The Other Way**

Mikey is in the Buzzline van as they return from another pointless shoot. There is no pleasure from demeaning the public the way they do. He gets paid to twist someone’s words so that they are more interesting. This is not how he ever wanted to make a living. When they get to the studio, he ops to grab his bike and go straight home.

**That Drip Of Hurt**

**That Pint Of Shame**

**Goes Away**

Just Play The Game

Mikey gets back and checks the machine when he walks in the door. No messages. He heads over to his work space and flips on the projector. He grabs his marker and starts to edit the footage that he recorded all year.

**You're Living In America**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

**You're Living In America**

**Leave Your Conscience At The Tone**

He sees happier times with Patrick and Pete. He Lindsey and Jamia laughing. Frankie and Gee Gee on New Years Eve last year smiling and about to kiss. So much pride comes to him that he feels tears slipping down his cheek and hitting the film that he has trimmed away on the table.

**And When You're Living In America**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

**You're What You Own**

Frank is sitting in a diner with a cup of coffee. He has a spiral notebook that he is scribbling in. He writes lyrics down and then crosses out some and adds new words. To anyone it looks like a mess, but to him it is the first time he has truly been able to breathe since coming to Santa Fe.

**The Filmmaker Cannot See**

Mikey sits in a diner with his own pad of paper. His is not full of lyrics though, but ideas for filming. His pen touches the paper and he feels some kind of spark. He looks out the window as a truck drives by and he sees Frankie’s face as it passes by.

**And The Songwriter Cannot Hear**

”You want more coffee hun?”

”Yes please.”

Frank looks up to thank the waitress, but takes a sharp breath when he sees Gee Gee instead.

”You alright there sugar? You look like you seen a ghost?”

”I’m alright. Probably just too much caffeine.”

”I’ll get you some water.”

She walks away and Frank puts his head on the table.

**Yet I See Gee Gee Everywhere**

Mikey looks down from the window and finishes his coffee. His watch beeps and he realizes that he is going to be late for work.

_”Honey, you don’t need to do this shit. Go finish what you started, it will be alright.”_

”Pete?”

Mikey knows he isn’t there, but…

**Angel's Voice Is In My Ear**

Frank leaves the diner and goes for a walk. He passes many friendly faces, but not the ones he wants to see.

**Just tighten those shoulders.**

Mikey blows off work feigning sick and goes back home. He pulls out the film and starts to edit again.

**Just clench your jaw till you frown.**

Frank keeps walking out of the city till the desert and canyons are before him. It is a warm December day and Frank hates it.

**Just don’t let go…**

Mikey looks up from his work and out the window. The sun is setting and it is starting to snow.

**…or you may drown.**

Frank climbs a set of dusty rocks and looks over the cliff to the horizon.

* * *

Mikey steps out onto the fire escape and watches the sun set. At the same time they start to sing.

**You're Living In America**

**  
**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

**You're Living In America**

**Where It's Like The Twilight Zone**

**And When You're Living In America**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

**You're What You Own**

Mikey leans over the railing and looks at the dirty streets below at Frankie’s reflection in the puddles created by slush. Frank looks down over the cliff at the crystal clear water below him and sees Mikey’s face.

**So I Own Not A Notion**

**I Escape And Ape Content**

**I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent**

Mikey looks back again. The sun has set and then moon is coming out.

**What was it about that night.**

Frank watches as the sun begins to set over the rock formations.

**Connection in an isolating age**

Mikey goes back inside closing the door and wrapping his arms around to stamp out a cold that has settled in his heart.

**For once the shadows gave way to light**

Frank climbs down the rocks as the shadows creep over the landscape.

**For once I didn’t disengage.**

Mikey goes back to his workspace. He knows what he has to do now.

**Angel- I Hear You- I Hear It**

**I See It- I See I**

**My Film!**

”Excuse me, when is the next bus back to NY?”

”About an hour.”

”Great, one way ticket please.”

**Mimi I See You- I See It**

**I Hear It- I Hear It**

**My Song!**

”Alexie, hey it’s Mikey, yeah sorry about today, but you know what, I think it is a good thing. I haven’t been myself since I started working there and well…I really need to finish my own film. I quit.”

Mikey hangs up before she can say anything else. He will worry about contracts and legal crap later. He takes a deep breath in and smiles.

* * *

Frank…no fuck that Frankie is on the bus halfway home. He has a clean sheet of paper and the lyrics are pouring out of him now. He smiles as he watches the night wane. By the time he gets home it will be dawn, but he doesn’t care. He isn’t even tired, he just keep writing.

*

*

*

Its dawn and Mikey is still awake. The sun is just starting to come up and he decides to greet it properly. He grabs his coat and starts to climb the fire escape singing.

* * *

**Dying In America**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

Frankie gets to his building and looks up. He sees Mikey climbing the fire escape and grins. He runs up the stairs to the top of the building.

**We're Dying In America To Come Into Our Own**

Mikey reaches the top and climbs up onto the roof just as the sun has risen. He hears a noise and turns around. There coming out of the fire door is Frankie. Mikey smiles as the sun shows right behind him.

**And When You're Dying In America**

**At The End Of The Millennium**

**You're Not Alone**

Frankie smiles back and walks forward.

**I’m not alone**

Mikey does the same.

**I’m not alone**

They embrace in a long over do hug.

***Time Stamp: Christmas Eve***

Frankie is sitting on the safe strumming idoly on his guitar. He is looking out the window, but seeing nothing. Mikey walks in with a milk crate. He sets it on the table.

”There, that should give the elevation we need.”

A gust of wind rattles the loose window panes.

”Do you think she is alright out there?”

”Frankie…you did all you could.”

”Not even Brendon knew where she went.”

”Yeah, I know.”

When Frankie came home he went to Gee Gee apartment, but found it empty. Mikey told him that Brendon paid for her to go to a clinic, but when he saw Brendon’ he said that he had not seen Gee Gee since Thanksgiving. Frankie even asked The Pusher Man, but he hadn’t seen her either. After a few more weeks Frankie just gave up ever seeing her again.

”Come on man, cheer up a little. I’m sure she is fine.”

”I guess.”

The phone rings and Mikey grabs it before it goes to the answering machine.

”Merry Christmas bitches!”

”Patrick!”

Frankie run to the window and opens it. He holds out the keys.

”Here, don’t get mugged this time.”

Patrick flips him the bird and Frankie smiles, but still watches as Patrick gets into the building. Once he is in the doorway, Frankie moves from the window. Mikey opens the door and hugs Patrick tight.

”Back from Santa Fe I see.”

”It kind of sucked with out you guys.”

Frank hugs a beaming Patrick tightly.

”Careful man, you’ll break the Stolie.”

”You get another teaching gig?”

”Nah man.”

”Where did the flow come from?”

Patrick goes into the kitchen and grabs three random glasses. He opens the Stolie and pours a shot in each.

”What are we drinking to?”

Patrick brought the glasses over and handed them out.

”I rewired the ATM at the supermarket on 23rd. All you need is the code.”

”And the code is?”

”A N G E L.”

They clinked glasses and downed the shots.

”MIKEY! FRANKIE!”

Through the cracks in the panes the guys heard Lindsey and Jamia outside. Mikey ran to the window.

”HOLY SHIT!”

Frank and Patrick joined him.

”It’s Gee Gee!”

”We found her in the park!”

”Bring her up!”

”We can’t carry her!”

Patrick leaped out of the window onto the fire escape with the key. Mikey and Frankie tried to make a place for them, but the sofa was full of photography equipment.

”Here, clear off the table!”

Frankie looked at everything on the table and just armed it to the floor just as Patrick came in with Gee Gee in his arms. She was practically blue. Lindsey and Jamia came in after.

”She’s freezing to the touch.”

”She didn’t have a coat or anything.”

”She’s also burning up.”

”We need to call an ambulence.”

”F-F-F-Frankie?”

Frankie heard her quiet brittle voice and ran over.

”Gee Gee.”

She looked at him lifting her hand.

”I…I know you.”

Frank smiled with tears in his eyes.

”Yeah. Yeah you do.”

”Cold…so c-c-cold.”

”Any luck?”

”I’m on fucking hold now!”

Patrick was cursing the muzac he was hearing as he waited for the operator to return. Lindsey, Jamia, and Mikey were all talking in a huddle. Frankie just held Gee Gee’s hand.

”I…I wrote you a song. I mean…I finished my song.”

”We should light a c-c-candle and you can play it for me.”

Frank started to cry.

”I don’t need the candle or the guitar. I have it here.”

He held her hand to his chest as he began to sing softly. He could see her smile, but feel her pulse weakening. He could hear Patrick finally getting a hold of someone only to be put on hold again. Frankie just kept singing until the last word and Gee Gee’s last breath.

”She’s gone.”

Patrick dropped the phone and ran over. Lindsey, Mikey, and Jamia joined them. They all started to cry and Frankie refuded to let go of her hand. Suddenly Gee Gee took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Everyone was in such shock as she looked at them.

”I saw Angel. I saw Pete. They both looked so good. They told me that my time was not up here yet and that I had to go back and listen to Frankie more.”

Jamia touched Gee Gee’s forehead.

”Her fever broke. I think she is going to be alright.”

Frankie smiled through his tears and gathered Gee Gee in his arms. He kissed her and everyone awed. Lindsey and Jamia kissed and Patrick and Mikey…did not kiss cause they were practically brothers, but they stood with their arms over their shoulders as Mikey flipped the switch and they watched the movie he spent the entire last year making.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
